


When Irish Eyes are Smiling

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Series: The Bloody Irish Collection!! [1]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band), Celtic Woman (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Breathing issues, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Homophobia, Language, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsession, POV Male Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Training, Unwanted Female Attention, fem-Dom/male-sub, forced into submission, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Follows the romantic story of Emmet Cahill and his secret, illicit affair with Gavin O’Connor. 
-The Beginning of the making of 'The Bloody Irish' and the growing relationship between Gavin O'Connor and Emmet Cahill.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I mean no disrespect or harm to Emmet (as I love him dearly) and to the other singers and actors while writing this fic. I wanted to explore Emmet's life after his time away from CT and what his life was like when he was in the Bloody Irish production. I have the DVD and I've seen it a lot, mostly to study the actors/singers in order to write this fic. 
> 
> *The title is named after an actual song title, courtesy of Emmet, on his newest album, Emmet Cahill’s Ireland.  
> *None of the harmful acts towards Emmet, are between Gavin and Emmet.  
> *Commander Patrick Pearse - Gavin O'Connor  
> *James Connelly - Lorcan Cranitch  
> *Joseph Pocket - Emmet Kirwan  
> *TBI - The Bloody Irish  
> *Gamet - Gavin/Emmet 
> 
> Disclaimer: I also don't own them or know them personally. Their personalities in this story are completely made up. I don't mean any disrespect to Emmet's parents, mostly to his father, because they're going to be harsh to Emmet in this story, but they only want what's best for him.  
> This is purely fiction and it takes place during The Bloody Irish production and afterwards when Emmet rejoins Celtic Thunder. 
> 
> And please no nasty comments about how I write these characters. I'm very proud of this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Emmet unwittingly lets himself get caught between Gavin O'Connor and Lisa Lambe.

**Emmet's pov**

I stood in the studio with the newly selected cast members for the new musical drama called The Bloody Irish! I was in a room full of respectable Irish actors and actresses, to whom I couldn't wait to start working with; the great and respectable Malcolm Sinclair, the well-known Gavin O'Connor (my personal favorite), and the former Celtic Woman singer, Lisa Lambe, to name a few.

I on the other hand, was also a former member of an Irish band known as Celtic Thunder. I had accepted to try out for the new production, because it would be a good challenge for me, and I enjoy challenges. Because not only will I sing, but I'll be able to act in it as well. I couldn't wait to see how my CT fans would react when they see me as the 'not-so' innocent tenor from Celtic Thunder.

Looking around the room once more, I could already tell that we were going to work well with each other. If we could pull it off, it should be a brilliant production.

**TBI**

After the director gave us the run down for the show, he let us meet the other cast members, whom we were going to work with for the next sixteen weeks.

I immediately sought out Gavin O'Connor. I had seen quite a few of his works and was a fan of his. I was stopped by Lisa, just as I had laid eyes on the man.

"Hi. I'm Lisa," said Lisa, holding out her hand for me to take. I hesitated.

"Emmet," I replied, a little awkwardly. I don't know why, but there was something slightly off with her. She reached for my hand, but I immediately pulled away. She frowned.

"I've heard of you, of course, from your previous singing with Celtic Thunder. I can't wait to start working with you. You have a gorgeous voice," she said with a smile. There was a hint of seductiveness in her voice. So that's what it was; she was flirting with me. I took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks, Ms. Lambe," I said, softly.

My voice sounded a bit shaky. I winced slightly. Uh-oh. This was not going to end well. Before I could embarrass myself even further, someone stepped behind Lisa and interfered with our conversation...well, if you could call it that, and cleared their throat.

"Ms. Lisa, would you mind stepping away from the young lad? You're making him uncomfortable," said a familiar voice. Lisa turned and faced the actor with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh, Mr. O'Connor! It's a pleasure to meet you. I was only introducing myself to Emmet here," she said, with fake politeness. I cringed, noticing her fake tone. Seeing Gavin's 'not-so-mused' expression, I could tell he did too.

I really hoped these next few months will keep us in check and in character for the show. Something told me this was far from over, and I was stuck in the middle of it all.

I jumped slightly as I felt Gavin's hand on my shoulder. "You alright, lad?" he asked with concern. I looked up at the man I adored from his acting.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," I said, now noticing that Lisa was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. Gavin looked unconvinced. "By the way, I'm Emmet. Emmet Cahill."

"And I'm Gavin O'Connor," Gavin said, as we shook hands. I blushed slightly.

"I know. I've seen your works and I am a big fan of yours," I said honestly.

"Thanks, Emmet. I'm glad you like my performances. By the way, if you have a problem with Ms. Lambe, come to me anytime," Gavin offered. "I noticed you were a bit uncomfortable with her."

"It's not just her, its women in general," I said softly. I don't know why I said that. I practically just told the actor I adored that I was gay. Gavin gave me a soft smile.

"Ah, I see now. Don't worry, Emmet. Your secret's safe with me. And the offer still stays the same. Come see me, anytime," Gavin repeated, as he gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder.

I smiled at him. I may just take up on his offer. It didn't help that he was extremely handsome and that he was older than me. I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me and I noticed Lisa not too far away from me with a glare on her face. Her scowl darkened when I moved closer to Gavin's bigger frame.

Oh fuck. How in the world did I let myself be caught between the actor I adored and a former Celtic Woman singer, who clearly had a thing for me?

I was in serious trouble.


	2. The Drama Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Emmet gets the surprise of his life when he learns that Lisa is his new fiancee.

**Emmet's pov cont.**

The elevator to the second floor of my apartment complex opened, I stepped out and froze as the doors of the elevator closed behind me. Three people stood near the door to my apartment. Two of them of course were my parents, and the other person was...

"Well hello, Emmet," Lisa said with a fake smile.

I paled. This could not be happening. First she tries to flirt with me at the studio and now she shows up at my apartment, with my parents, who I have no choice but to let them in. Was she that desperate? Ugh, it was making me feel sick. And I'm gay, I don't like girls. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my female fans, but they weren’t the same as Lisa; they at least adored and respected me.

"Emmy, darling. Aren't you going to let us in?" My mother, Carmel asked gently. I sighed. Might as well get this over with, whatever my parents had up their sleeves.

I walked up to my apartment, and ignoring everyone's looks, especially Lisa's, I unlocked my door and let myself and the others in.

"It's not very big," Lisa said immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"What can I say? It's a bachelor's apartment. It has everything I need in it. Have a seat and tell me why she's here, in my space," I replied, as I made myself comfortable on one of my stools.

My parents decided to sit on the couch while Lisa leaned on the counter near me. Typical.

"Oh, so the two of you have already met then," my father, Martin replied. Unfortunately, I thought bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, Emmet and I have been selected to perform in _The Bloody Irish_ ," Lisa said excitedly. My mother turned to me.

"That's great, Em. You'll be able to get to know one another well then." I turned to look at my parents sharply.

"Mom, Dad, what is going on?" I demanded.

"Son, do you remember our talk after you left Celtic Thunder?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone. "Dad, I've told you. I'm too busy for any type of relationship and with my solo career and especially now with _The Bloody Irish_."

"You sure about that, Emmy?" Lisa smirked. I turned to her. Great, she was going to use that nickname against me. I was going to hate it rather quickly. And where was she going with...? "Don't lie to your parents. I saw you. You were totally flirting with Mr. O'Connor earlier." I glared at her.

"Fuck you, Lisa. I happen to like Gavin, you...not so much. And stay out of my business and my pants," I snapped.

"Emmet, watch your language," mom said sharply.

"What? Emmet, how many times do I have to tell you to stop this "being gay" nonsense?" Martin snapped.

"But Dad, it's who I am..." I started.

"It's the very reason why I had you quite Celtic Thunder!" he snapped. "And now you're being friendly with a man twice your age! Yes, I know who Gavin O'Connor is. I know you have a thing for him," he said in a low voice. Mom tried to intervene, but I interrupted her.

"Honey, calm down. We have a guest..."

I finally had enough. This was my space and they had to ruin it with bringing her with them. "Exactly! Your guest. She's not welcome here."

Dad got up off the couch and strode over towards me. He was angry. He raised a hand to me and before I could blink, I felt a sharp sting against my cheek. I gasped in pain. I heard a "Martin!" from my mom and even Lisa had the decency to look shocked.

"Emmet Michael. You are going to stop this now and you're going to be nice to Lisa, because whether you agree with it or not, she's your new fiancée."

I looked up at Dad in horror. Wait, what? How could they do this to me? They didn't even ask me! Why? No...No! I slowly slipped off the stool and fell to my hands and knees, not caring who was in the room. I could feel a panic attack coming, as I started to breathe heavily. Why were they doing this to me? I'm gay! Oh god, I can't breathe. I started to panic. Where was he? I need him, I needed Gavin. Gavin, help me!

Suddenly, I heard his voice. "Emmet, sorry to barge in...What the hell is going on here!?"

TBI

Gavin O'Connor stood in the doorway of Emmet's apartment, not believing what he was seeing. Martin stepped away from his son, while Carmel left the couch and went up to the newcomer.

"Sir, I think it's best if you left. Now is not the time. We were having a family..."

Gavin saw the pleading look Emmet managed to give him and shoved his way in and made his way to Emmet, who was still on the floor, shaking and breathing irregularly, his face extremely pale.

"With all due respect ma'am, I came to give Emmet back his phone. And this certainly doesn't look like a 'discussion'. Have you seen your son recently...why aren't you helping him? And more importantly, why is she here?" Gavin replied, as he knelt down beside Emmet and placed his hands gently, but firmly on the lad's shoulders, to try and stop his trembling. "Easy, easy. Try to calm down, Emmet."

"I-I...can't...Gavin..help me..." Emmet panted, looking scared.

He had just enough strength to scoot closer to his actor before he collapsed into unconsciousness, too overwhelmed with emotion.

"Shit, Emmet," Gavin cursed as he caught the young singer before he hit the floor.

"See?" Lisa said with triumph. "I told you so." Gavin glared at her.

"Shut up, Ms. Lambe, I think it's best if you left," he said, sharply. "In fact, you all should leave," Gavin said, as he picked up Emmet in bridal style and walked over to the couch and waited.

"Now wait a minute, Mr. O'Connor. You can't just kick us out, we're his parents," Carmel snapped.

"Oh, forgive me in thinking you were Lisa's parents. I still can't believe that Emmet had to rely on an almost a complete stranger to help him get through a fucking panic attack!" Gavin snapped back. "What the hell was that about anyway? Was it some kind of punishment?"

"Oh I see, you want us out so you can screw our son, is that it? Did you know he has a thing for you?" Martin accused. Gavin frowned.

"Excuse me? I have no such interest in your son. For goodness sake, I just met him!"

"Maybe not. But why did you have his phone in the first place?"

"He left it at the studio," Gavin responded. _And thank god he did_ , he added silently.

"Never mind that. Go ahead and be stage-mates, but he's out of your league. And besides, he's already engaged."

Gavin was already putting the pieces together. He looked at Lisa, to the unconscious lad in his arms, to his parents. They couldn't have - He frowned. "You can't be serious. You can't just change him!"

"So Mr. O'Connor, you can just leave. You're not welcome here," said Martin, crossing his arms and looking triumphant.

Gavin was thinking fast. He needed to get the boy away from his parents and especially Lisa. The older Cahills were 'punishing' their son for being gay and in front of him, no less! He wasn't going to tolerate that. He suddenly had an idea; at least he could use the upcoming show as an excuse. Oh he was going to wipe the look on Martin's face.

"Actually, if you'll excuse us. There are a couple of scenes that I need to discuss with him."

Gavin then crossed the room once more, still holding Emmet and he grabbed the lad's keys along with his phone and left Lisa and the Cahills without another word.

 


	3. I'm in charge now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Not too thrilled about the older Cahills, Gavin takes charge of the situation and invites Emmet to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should've said this in the beginning, but the romance doesn't start right away. 
> 
> Emmet's going to face some rough scenes ahead, as a warning. 
> 
> And I'll apologize to Emmet now, because he is a personal favorite Irish singer of mine.

**Gavin's pov**

I sat in my living room, looking through _the Bloody Irish_ script. I found out that I really did have a few scenes with Emmet. Well, that was a relief; the last thing I wanted was to lie to his parents, not that they deserved the truth. I glanced at the said lad still unconscious on my couch. I frowned.

What had he done to be treated like that? Were his parents so against him being gay to make them go as far as to force him to marry a girl? And not just any woman, but to _her_? I shivered, as I remembered how uncomfortable Emmet had been when Lambe was introducing herself to him.

Speaking of which, there was also a few scenes that had the both of them in it, to which I was not. I'll have to discuss those with the director, and ask him if I could at the very least be in the shadows. On my way home, with the lad in my car, I had decided that I was going to take charge and look out for his well-being, especially during the production, and provide a safe haven for him, because Lambe knew where he lived, thanks to his so-called parents.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, while slamming the script down on my coffee table and ran a hand over my face. What the hell am I going to do?

I suddenly heard a moan coming from the couch, signaling that Emmet was waking up. I hurried over and sat down at the edge of the couch. I glanced at his near-conscious face and winced when I discovered a bruise forming on his cheek. I frowned. Emmet had been hit and I could only guess who was responsible. So unless the Cahills will reconsider their harsh treatment of their son, they wouldn't get any respect from me.

"Where am I?" Emmet said, trying to wake up. I placed my hand on his shoulder, it seemed to calm him. He opened his eyes.

"It’s okay, Emmet. You're safe, you're with me," I said, calmly.

"Gavin?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I said, and helped him up to a sitting position. He looked around the room and then at me; he was clearly confused.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, I sort of kidnapped you from your apartment."

"I bet my parents didn't like that," Emmet said, with a small smile.

"No, they didn't, especially your father," I agreed. Emmet winced. "You okay?"

"Yeah, except my cheek is throbbing," he said, his hand reaching for his cheek.

"Oh right. Hang on a second, let me get you an icepack and couple of aspirin," I said, as I stood up from my couch.

I returned to the couch a couple minutes later, to find Emmet had his legs against his chest and his arms wrapped around his body, staring blankly at the dark screen of my television set. "Here," I said softly, as to not to startle him.

Emmet looked up and reached for the items I let him have. "Thanks," he said, gratefully as he swallowed the pills from the glass of water, I also gave to him. Resting the icepack on his skin and wincing at the coldness, he turned to me. "So what happens now?"

"Well, I do have an extra bedroom, you can stay here if you want," I offered. He looked around the room once again.

"You live alone?" he asked. I could almost hear a hopefulness in his tone. I smiled.

"Yes. That's why I offered in the first place. You can stay here as long as you want." Emmet smiled almost shyly.

And I’ll have to admit though; Emmet Cahill was not only a very handsome young lad, but he was also very beautiful for a boy. A very small part of me is thinking that this was maybe a bad idea to let a young lad live with me; who he admitted that he was gay and I was at the very least, bi. Although, as beautiful as Emmet was; he could probably change my own sexually rather quickly.

"So, you don't mind me being, you know, gay?" I sighed and sat down beside him and placed my hand on his knee.

"Emmet," I started in a firm voice. "If that had bothered me, I wouldn't have rescued you from your own apartment and away from them. I already had a suspicion when you feeling uncomfortable around Lambe. You either had a bad experience with women or that you were in fact, gay. Also, I figured that you didn't want to go back to your apartment, so I grabbed some of your stuff for you. Your duffel is by the door," I explained.

"How did you manage that with my parents..." he started, I stopped him.

"I waited until they were out of the building. You were still unconscious," I answered. I could tell that Emmet was beside himself.

"Thank you, Gavin. I don't know how I am going to repay you for your kindness." I only smiled.

"Just promise me one thing, alright Em?"

"Anything?"

I smirked, remembering he also had a bit of a crush on me. That part didn't bother me at all. In fact, it could actually be fun living with a young lad who not only was attractive himself, but also had a thing for me.

"Try not to jump me when I'm sleeping, okay? And Emmet, I’m not like that. I’m not going to force you to do anything, sexual or not. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by living with me," I explained.

Whether it was the icepack, or the fact he was blushing, only confirmed it.

 


	4. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lisa blackmails Emmet, and while using his weakness against him; she forces herself on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And normally I don't do warnings, but there is a rape scene in this chapter.

**Emmet's pov**

It's been about a month since I started with _the Bloody Irish_ production. I've gotten to know my new coworkers pretty well, especially Gavin. He's been nothing but kind to me and he's kept his word about letting me stay with him as long as I wanted. I've practically moved in with him; only stopping by my apartment to clean out my fridge, and to pay the bills, and doing my laundry.

And I think he's enjoyed having me stay with him. He seems less tight and even more playful then the actor I remember him being. I've been more open-minded and confident within myself. Since I have to act in the production, Gavin's actually been giving me helpful hints on how I should be portraying my own character. The more I learn about the man I adored from his acting, the more I realize just how much I've opened up to him. And it's not about being attracted to him either, I think I've fallen hard for Gavin O'Connor.

Lisa's called a few times, asking about practicing our _Rising of the Moon_ , but I keep denying her, telling her that I was only going to practice our song with the others at the studio and to where Gavin was near my presence. Just because my parents choose her as my fiancé, I wasn't going to be in the same room with her alone.

Speaking of moving in with Gavin, I've gotten to know Karla Lyons pretty well also. It turned out that she's actually Gavin's niece, from his younger sister's side. For someone her age, she's a pretty smart kid; I think she got it from Gavin, to be perfectly honest. She wanted to read anything that she laid her eyes on, and she's good at reading music. Even a month into the production, she knows _the Bloody Irish_ script by heart, not just her part, but especially mine and Gavin's parts as well. Since we have two Emmet’s on the show, she's now referring me as "Uncle" Emmet, mainly to tell us apart, but I personally think it’s because she knows I have a bit of a crush on her uncle.

TBI

One particular afternoon, I found myself sitting on a chair near the room where Gavin was in the middle of doing his scene with Kirwan, Lorcan, Malcolm, and Karla when Eoin came up to join me. I had just finished practicing _The Minstrel Boy_ , myself earlier that day and was now waiting on Gavin and Karla.

"Jesus, Emmet, that is one hell of a powerful song," Eoin commented.

"Thanks, I'm proud of it myself. Although I think it’s because you're in it and Gavin show's up at the end. So, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just going to ask if you wanted a ride home?" Eoin asked. I smiled. I was actually getting attached to him as well. He was fun to hang out with.

"Actually, I came with Gavin and Karla. After Gavin delivers his speech, we were going to get a bite to eat. But thanks for the offer," I replied.

"No problem, Em. I’m just looking out for you. Let me know whenever you want to get together."

"Sure. As much as I love Gavin and his niece, I do need a break," I confessed. Eoin smirked.

" _You_ needing a break from your actor? You're kidding, right? Emmet, I know you. I've seen you near Gavin every time he does his scenes, or that he's near you and your scenes. You're totally in love with him." It didn't help that my face was burning.

"It's not just that. I'm trying to avoid Lisa. I did tell you that she's my fiancée, but it wasn't my choice. My parents are forcing me to marry her," I said in a bitter tone.

"Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that. But to her defense, she is a pretty lass." I shrugged.

"Well the ladies are in your department, not mine. And to be honest, I think Gavin is more attractive than her. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom," I said, getting up.

"Sure, I'll be here. Oh and Emmet?"

"Yeah?"

"You should just forget about Lisa and go after Gavin. It's about time anyway." I shook my head with a grin. If only it was that easy.

"Thanks Eoin."

TBI

After I had finished up my business, I walked out into the hallway. As soon as I rounded the corner, I nearly ran into Lisa. I groaned. She was the last person I wanted to see right now. "Emmy, darling, there you are." I glared at her.

"What do you want, Lisa? I'm kinda busy here."

"We need to talk." I winced at her hard tone.

"I told you, I'm busy. I was having a discussion with Eoin about our _Sherwood Foresters_ scene."

"You need to start hanging out with me, before I tell your parents you've been fucking O'Connor for the past month and cheating on me," Lisa snapped. I backed up against the wall, my face paling. Did she just - use Gavin against me?

"Lisa - you can't. You've got it wrong. I haven't slept with Gavin," I tried.

"Really? That's a shocker. With you living at his house, I'm surprised he hasn't thrown you to the bed and fucked you until you started begging for release," she taunted. My face burned with anger. That was completely unfair.

"Shut up, Lisa. You have no right to talk like that about him. He hasn’t touched me. He's been nothing but kind to me, which is more than I can say about my own parents. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to get married, especially to you of all people. I'm too high in my singing career and I'm not ready to settle down. I'm only 24. I've been gay since high school, you can't just change me!" I snapped, finally having enough. I knew I had my phone in my back pocket, so without her knowing, I let my hand reach for it and got a hold of it. I needed to get back to Eoin, Gavin, and the others.

She suddenly took a hold of my shoulders and shoved me against the wall, effectively trapping me. For someone who was as petite as she was; she was strong. Her roughness towards me was starting to scare me. I tried to struggle, but she pinned me even tighter, making me purposely drop my phone.

"Actually, I can. I think I need to teach you a lesson on who the Dom is of this relationship Emmy, you little slut," she said, sharply. "You can say goodbye to Mr. O'Connor and his fat cock, because you're mine," she threatened, before she backhanded me across the face, hard, making me cringe.

"No! Eoin, help -!" I tried to call for him, as she used her hand to cover my mouth, silencing me. I shook my head frantically, my eyes showing fear as I begged her not to do this. She then took a hold of my head; and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull, and my world went black.

TBI

As promised, Eoin stood at the spot where he was talking with Emmet, as he texted in his phone, waiting for Emmet to come back. He could hear Gavin and the others in the background acting out their scene. He thought he heard Emmet at some point and a small cry of help coming from where the bathrooms were located.

Eoin looked up sharply, pausing his phone messages. That sounded like Emmet. Putting his phone away, Eoin took off; hurrying around the corner to find that there was no one there.

"Well, shit," he cursed himself. He could've sworn he heard Emmet sounding distressed. But in the corner of his eye, he spotted an object on the ground just a few feet from him. Hurrying over to the object, he realized it was a phone and not just any phone... "Emmet, oh god," he whispered, as he found Gavin and Karla's picture on the lock screen.

Eoin ran as quickly back to the room as he could, and without hesitation, he burst into the room, stopping someone from their mid-sentence. He didn't care who it was. "Gavin, catch!" he exclaimed.

Startled from his line, Gavin turned around and caught the object being thrown at him. "Eoin, what the hell...?"

"Look at it!" he said urgently. Gavin did and it was a phone, but not just any phone; he recognized it immediately. It was Emmet's.

"Where did you find this?" Gavin asked softly, almost out of character.

"It was near the bathrooms and I don't think it was an accidental drop either," Eoin answered.

Fear started to grip at Gavin as he turned slightly pale. _Lisa had got to him, which means Emmet was in trouble; and she wouldn't have second thoughts on hurting Emmet_ , Gavin thought fearfully. Karla walked up to her uncle, knowing there was a change in his personality and not a good one.

"Uncle, what is it? What's happened?" she asked. Kirwan, Lorcan and Malcolm hurried back into the room, once they heard Eoin interrupting Gavin giving his speech and with good reason.

"O'Connor, what's going on?" Malcolm asked in a firm voice.

"Malcolm, I need a really big favor to ask of you," Gavin said, his voice turning slightly back to normal. Malcolm crossed his arms, waiting for Gavin to continue.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to look after Karla for me at least for tonight. There's some urgent business I have to take care of and I'm going to need help from the boys," he asked.

"By doing what?" Kirwan asked.

"It's Emmet, he's gone missing. Like Eoin said, he wouldn't have dropped his phone by accident. It was dropped on purpose," Gavin explained, his voice turning slightly dark.

"Who got to him, then?" Lorcan demanded.

And Gavin uttered the one name that chilled everyone, including Eoin to the bone: "Lisa."

TBI

The creak of the door woke Emmet. He felt groggy and sore, especially in his arms. Seeing that it was dark outside, he wondered how long he had been asleep. And what about Gavin and the others? Did they even know that Lisa had taken him? There were footsteps approaching; he could make out a figure walking towards him.

"Well hello, Emmy. Looks like you're awake now."

"Stop calling me that! That was my mother’s name for me, not yours!" Emmet snapped.

Lisa sat on the bed next to him. Her hand landed gently on his thigh. He could feel the heat from her hand burning through the fabric of his jeans. Emmet tried to sit up, but he found he couldn't use his arms. He then realized they were tied up to the board of the bed. Well, that explains the soreness. He glared at her, trying not to let her see that he was afraid of her.

"Let me go."

Lisa slapped his face, hard. Emmet winced. "Why? So you can go back to that actor of yours? I don't even see why you like him so much. He's not even that good looking." Her hand climbed up his leg till it rested on his crotch.

"Stop," Emmet told her. She stopped long enough to study his face. He looked so serious. She laughed and began to stroke him, making him squirm under her touch. "Stop it!" This time he was more insistent. He looked straight into her eyes letting her see that he did not want her. "Don't touch me."

Lisa became angry. "You don't tell me no, Emmet Michael. And I will gag you, if I have too." Emmet cringed. She must've remembered his middle name from when his father used it on that first day. Her hands grabbed at the fabric of his jeans. She worked at the belt, button and zipper as she spoke.

"Does it look like I care that you're gay? I'm going to teach you into being submissive to me, and not to O'Connor," she spat. "And I told you, I will tell your parents that you're letting O'Connor fuck you as payment for letting you stay at his place, see how they would react to that." Her hands reached up to grasp his erection. He winces as she pulls hard. "See? You can't lie. Your body says yes."

"Fine, go ahead and rape me, bitch. But I will not submit to you, ever. And leave Gavin out of this! He's done nothing to you," Emmet snapped, determined to scare her away from committing such an act.

"Oh but Emmy sweetheart, using O'Connor against you, is your biggest weakness. And yes he's had, he stole you away from me," she chuckled darkly, not in the least bit afraid of his threat.

"I was never yours to begin with. I never consented. And I told you, he hasn't touched me, at least non-sexual," Emmet insisted.

"Well, Emmy darling, you're mine, now." She pulls off his jeans and boxers off his body.

Emmet turned his head, embarrassed by his body's reaction to her touch. He hated to admit it, but in a way, she was right. Since he had started _The Bloody Irish,_ Gavin O'Connor had become his number one weakness. She was enjoying the fact that she was using Gavin against him. He wouldn't be able to face Gavin after she had finished with him. She was stroking him, hands firmly grasping his growing erection. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to look at her.

The sense of power over the young singer excited Lisa. She pulled up her skirt and threw a leg across him, rising to straddle him. Holding him in her hand, she pushed him in. Emmet gritted his teeth and his breathing got heavier. He tried to slow his breathing. Now was not the time to go into a panic attack, when he didn't have Gavin to help him out of it.

She began to move up and down slowly. Her eyes searched for his, but Emmet refused to acknowledge her. Instead, he closed his eyes again, trying to force himself not to feel.

Lisa pumped harder now, grinding against him with each move. It was not pleasurable and it hurt. Her breath was hot against his neck. It came in short gasps. Her head began to rock back and forth. Emmet bit his lip as hard as he could. _Please, let this end_ , he thought, holding his breath. Then his body provided the final betrayal; he spilled into her. She latched onto him tightly, feeling her own climax erupt. In a final shudder, she collapsed against him.

Emmet held still, waiting for her to move. Finally, Lisa got up and walked into the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Looking in the mirror, she smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes. Pleased with the results, she walked back into the room and looked at Emmet.

"How did you like it?" Emmet didn't speak, eyes averted. "It doesn't matter. I enjoyed it enough for the both of us. And I guess you're not as gay as you thought you were. Sorry O'Connor, but Emmy, you're mine," she taunted. She turned and skipped from the room, leaving Emmet feeling ashamed and exposed.

He could not cover himself, with his hands still tied. He didn't know what he was feeling to be honest; he felt hot, sick and he didn't know whether to scream, cry, or to throw-up. So he lay quietly, his body was shaking, as he stared at the ceiling, with tears running down his face, trying to block the images of Lisa Lambe from his mind. He felt dirty and even though he felt like he had somehow betrayed Gavin; he was in need of his presence - no, desperate for his touch. He was crashing. Then, all of a sudden, he heard pounding at the front door and that's when the yelling started.

TBI

Lisa went downstairs and was startled when she heard loud knocks from her front door. She already figured out who was going to be behind that door. She rolled her eyes, before she opened the door to find Gavin, Eoin, Kirwan, and Lorcan they did not look happy. In fact, even Kirwan looked angry, and he was usually the calm one out of the bunch.

"Where's Emmet?" Gavin demanded.

Lisa shrugged. "I have no clue. You might want to collar him in order to keep him being taken by other people. He's too adorable to be kept single for much longer."

"I'll say this again, I have no such interest in Emmet. I'm just providing him a safe place since his parents betrayed him and he wasn't safe at his own apartment, because you knew where he lived."

Gavin was trying to stay calm, but he really was worried about Emmet. He had to ask Malcolm to look after Karla for the evening, after Eoin told him that Emmet had gone missing. Lisa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Bullshit, O'Connor. I've seen the way you look at him. You want him for yourself. And I don't blame you for wanting him, Emmet's a gorgeous young lad. I'm really surprised you haven't fucked him yet."

Eoin and Lorcan gave each other a sideways glance. They couldn't believe that Lambe was taunting Gavin like that about Emmet, and that Gavin was being unusually calm.

Kirwan stepped forward. "Lisa, why are you doing this to Emmet? He's done nothing wrong but be who he is. You can't change him. Please, let him go back to Gavin and Karla."

"No. He needs a strong Dom to keep him under control, and that Dom is me, not O'Connor," Lisa snapped. "And I can do whatever I want with him, because he's my sub."

"Dom and sub, what the hell? Lisa, I can't see Emmet would be into that kind of thing. He's a strong individual," Lorcan replied.

"And besides, if we let you continue your mistreatment of your supposed fiancée, you could break Emmet. Emmet's my friend and none of us wants to see him hurt, especially by a trusted colleague and plus, I know him. He's made it unboundedly clear that he's gay and he wants Gavin, and doesn't want anything to do with you," Eoin argued back.

"Oh it's too late for that now," she sneered.

Gavin finally had enough and just snapped. They tried to be nice about it, but now he was going to rescue Emmet again. "The hell he's not!" he shouted angrily, making the others wince at his sudden outburst. "And Lisa, I've had enough of this bullshit. I'm not going to let you have your way with Emmet and be selfish about it. You don't know it, but most of the cast members really like him and if you try to change him, it could ruin the entire chemistry of the show. So if you don't mind, Ms. Lambe, I'm going to take Emmet home."

And despite Lisa's protests, Gavin rushed past her and ran up the stairs. "Emmet? Where are you?" he called.

"Gavin! I'm in here!" Emmet answered in a shout, hoping to direct his actor to where he was kept. Gavin finally found him in what he assumed was Lisa's bedroom, but when he saw the state his young charge was in, shocked him to the core. Fucking, son-of-a-bitch, that bitch did have her way with him.

"Oh my god, Emmet!" Gavin exclaimed in shock.

He took one more look at the situation that Emmet was in and quickly rushed to his side. He looked awful. His arms were tied to the headboard, and he was naked from the waist down. His face was covered in drying tears and there was a bruise forming on his cheek. Gavin could see that Emmet was also shaking, probably from what he had just gone through. Now it was Gavin's turn to become angry. That woman just lost all the respect he had for her and not just for abducting Emmet, but for raping him as well. Oh he was going to give her a strong talk once he got Emmet away from her.

"Ga...Gavin, please," Emmet pleaded, his voice weak, suddenly feeling ashamed at having his actor seeing him like this.

Gavin winced. Emmet's voice was never weak, except that one time he was having a panic attack. Not needing to be told twice, Gavin hurried to untie the young singer and get him out of here, before Lisa could do more serious damage on him, not that she already did. Realizing that Emmet may not have any strength left, Gavin also helped him back into his clothes..."Gavin, I don't feel well," Emmet admitted weakly, before he collapsed once again, against his actor.

"Fuck, Emmet!" Gavin shouted, as he quickly caught the young singer. He placed a hand on Emmet's forehead and winced. Shit, Emmet was burning up. He heard footsteps hurrying towards the room and Eoin was suddenly there.

"Gavin, are...Emmet!" he said in a hurry, before taking in the state his young friend was in; unconscious, his face pale, and Gavin was holding him protectively against his chest. "Oh my god, what did she do to him?" Gavin unconsciously tightened his hold on Emmet.

"Lambe fucking raped him! I hardly would think she gave Emmet a choice in the matter; he was tied to the headboard, for Christ sake! We need to get him home, to my house. He's running a fever. He's going to need all the help he can get from us," Gavin exclaimed, angrily. He wasn't just angry, he was beyond pissed.

Eoin nodded, catching the hidden meaning. Gavin was not only a leader for the production, but he was also their leader outside the studio. Not counting Malcolm, he was one of the oldest and more experienced cast members.

"You can count me in. Do you need any help with him?" Eoin asked, as Gavin picked Emmet up and rearranged him in a way that Gavin was now holding him in a bridal style position once more.

"I've got it and I've carried him before, so I know his weight. No offence, I don't think Emmet would want anyone else to touch him, even if he is unconscious."

"I understand. He seems quite taken with you. Anyway, let's get him out of this nightmare."

 


	5. Rough Days are ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Lisa's going to be given a lot of disrespect in the next few days, just as a warning. And Gavin must try to find a way through into a whole new world, that Lisa has unknowingly forced upon himself and Emmet.  
> And Eoin has an adorable scene with Pocket and Connelly.  
> A light attempt at Pocket/Connelly being cute.  
> *Connolly - Lorcan   
> *Pocket - Kirwan

**Gavin's pov**

The clouds were black as they drowned out the stars and moon. Rain attacked the ground making obvious splashes in the puddles as the lightning and thunder shared a tango across the sky.

The weather wasn't making my mood any better as the storm kept dragging on. It's been raining like this for the last couple of days, which I suppose is a blessing. The director didn't want us to be out in the storm, so he gave us a few days off, just to give us a break from our intense schedule.

I also didn't want to have to face any of the cast members, especially Lisa (god forbid should I let my temper get out of control...well, I don't even want to think about the consequences, not just on me, but on half of a dozen of the cast members who knew about the incident); save for the three men who came to help me rescue Emmet. They knew why I was still in a pissed-off mood when I found out that Emmet had been abducted and raped by Lambe and I didn't have to explain my mood to anyone.

It didn't stop my men or Eoin from coming over and to either hang out or practice with our lines. They also let me rest and have a couple hours of sleep, because they knew how exhausted I was. They didn't have too, but I was extremely grateful and indebted to them. This whole ordeal was making me feel sick just thinking about it, and I wasn't the one who got hurt.

I'm really worried about Emmet, though. After we had rescued him from Lambe’s possession, he hadn't been the same. What he went through during his few hours with Lambe really changed him; just as I feared it would. He wasn't the usual chatty and over-friendly guy I came to know; he's now the sensitive, over-emotional, and jittery young lad, a shadow from his former self.

He doesn't sleep with the door closed to his room anymore. In fact, he jumps slightly every time a door opens or closes. He even shies away from me, and that has never happened. He only eats enough to keep himself from being hungry. One thing I'm grateful for is that he's not one of those people who tend to over consume alcoholic drinks when they were depressed or sick. Most of the time, he tries to sleep, before a few hours later, he wakes up, either screaming or crying for me; which is the main reason I was exhausted.

TBI

It was the third day and still pouring outside, when the boys and myself were back in my living room, looking through our script. I was looking over through one of the last scenes, the _Monto_ song, where the civilians (including Emmet) were singing about how they felt about Pearse and his men. I pointed that out to the men and even Eoin cringed.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to sing a number in that. Emmet's not going to like it that he's going to have to act out that he dislikes you."

"But if you look at it here, it looks like that Lambe joins us walking through the stage. He could be directing his real feelings towards her instead," Lorcan suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Lorcan," I replied. "Maybe you guys can lash out your anger towards her," I said, aiming that sentence towards Eoin. Kirwan frowned.

"Wouldn't that make the director a wee bit suspicious to why most of the guys are taking out their anger at her and not at Pearse and his men, which is what the song is about, anyway? We'd have to give a good reason, and I don't think Emmet is up to opening up to what happened between him and Lambe just yet," Kirwan replied, thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Emmet, how is he? Has he talked to you at all about what happened that night?" Eoin asked.

"No," I sighed. "Actually, I have tried, each time I pull him out of his nightmares, which are getting worse, by the way; but he wouldn't open up to me. He even shies away from me and that has never happened before. I think he still feels ashamed about me seeing him in his most vulnerable state."

"I don't think that's it. Remember what I told you that night. He's taking a liking to you. And it's not about you being kind to him, when his own family let him down. You've taken him in and provided a safe place for him, even though he was gay. You didn't care about that and maybe you have a small affection for him yourself, I don't know. All I know is that maybe he thinks you don't respect him as much as you used to, because he let his guard down and got abducted and raped by Lambe."

My heart broke at the end of Eoin's speech. "So I've been treating Emmet like a porcelain doll waiting to break, instead of him being the strong young tenor I came to know and had grown attached too as well. God, that totally makes sense. What was I thinking?"

Lorcan's eyes narrowed slightly. "So Lambe was right. You do want him."

"Well, yeah. I do," I admitted softly. I mean, Emmet was a gorgeous young lad. I can see why he would have so many female fans from his years with Celtic Thunder and quite possibly some male fans as well. "Yes, I kept denying it, knowing that Emmet had a crush on me when we first met and because I wasn't sure myself. But, Eoin, you're right. Maybe you guys didn't really know it, but I really was worried when Eoin told me that Emmet had gone missing. I had made myself a promise, when I rescued him from his own family and his apartment that I was going to look out for his well-being. I felt like I betrayed him somehow."

"Wait, go back a second. What happened?" Kirwan asked.

So I explained to them what had happened during that first day we got to meet each other and how I got to know Emmet for the first time, including his nervousness around Lambe. "Anyway, when I finally found out where he lived, by having his phone, I was in shock about what was happening when I arrived at Emmet's apartment. He was on the floor having a panic attack and what's worse, is that no one was helping him. He had to rely on me to help him. It didn't take me long to why he was having a panic attack in the first place," I explained.

"So you knew that Lambe was bad news from the beginning," Eoin replied.

"Well yeah. I mean, I could tell she was lying to me when she was only 'introducing' herself to Emmet. She was obviously flirting with him, making him feel very uncomfortable. I had to stop it."

"Lambe is lucky it’s been storming for the last few days. She owes you two big time. I still can't believe she would hurt Emmet like that. I mean, what gave her the right?" Lorcan said.

"Because Emmet's parents are forcing him to marry her," I answered in a bitter tone.

"What!?" Kirwan exclaimed. "Let me get this straight; Lambe thought she had the right to practically rape Emmet, just because she's his fiancée, when he clearly has a thing for you?" I nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up." Kirwan ran a hand over his face.

"Shit. I mean, I've seen some of her works to figure out why she would do that to Emmet, including her days with Celtic Woman. I couldn't find any reason why."

Eoin gave Kirwan a weird look. "That's a lot of time and devotion to be studying Lambe when she hurt one of our own. Although maybe she had a hidden personality that no one knew," Eoin said thoughtfully.

"That could explain why she's so obsessed with my young charge. The next time I see her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Alright, let's stop talking about her. I'm exhausted," I said, my voice indicating that I was tired. Kirwan stood up.

"I'll make us some tea. Do you want yours with a shot of scotch?" he asked.

I stood up as well. I had a sudden need to see Emmet to make sure he was okay. I was able to bring his fever down, if only a little, that night I brought him home. He had a strong reaction when he got raped and practically fell ill with emotional and physical sickness the following day. He had been sleeping while the boys and I were discussing our script, but I knew from very recent experiences, his peaceful rest wasn't going to last long.

"Yes please. And thank you. I'm going to check on Emmet." Lorcan stood up, just as I rounded to the hallway, making my way to Emmet's room.

"Gavin, wait." I stopped and faced my friend and colleague. "Have you even had a full night's sleep since you brought Emmet home?"

"No," I said in honest. Lorcan sighed.

"Go and get some sleep. We'll stay and check on Emmet for you and cook up some supper for later."

"Lorcan, he fell violently ill the day after his ordeal and he still has a fever," I tried. He shook his head, looking serious.

"He'll be fine, Gavin. He'll feel guilty if you suddenly collapse when he eventually does get better. I'll send Eoin to check on him, if it'll make you feel better. At least Emmet knows and trusts Eoin more than the rest of us," Lorcan replied.

"Alright, if you insist," I said, suddenly feeling exhausted. I guess Lorcan was right. I needed my sleep.

At least my room was only a couple of doors from Emmet's, so I could take a peek and make sure he was okay, or at least sleeping. As I neared Emmet's room, I could make out the small whimpers and moans coming from his room, indicating that he was having another nightmare. I sighed. It looks like I wasn't going to get my sleep anytime soon. I went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and a cold glass of water, along with a couple of Advil, in hopes of bringing his fever down.

And ignoring Lorcan's request, I entered his room, just as he was pleading for Lisa to stop. He was tossing and turning, the nightmare really having a grip on him. I was suddenly wide awake. My hatred for Lisa burned even more. I wasn't the one to curse someone, but that bitch was going to pay for what she did.

I went to Emmet's side, and knelt down, after I placed the items beside the bedside table. I let one of my hands fall on his shoulder while the other one grabbed a hold of his hand, very much in the same way I did when I had to pull Lorcanout of his 'delirium' state, but with more feeling for Emmet, as that was an act and this was real.

"Emmet, wake up! You're not there, you're safe, you're at my place. Come on, son. Wake up!" I said in a gentle but firm voice. Emmet's eyes snapped open, his breathing getting heavier, almost to a panic state, his eyes looking wild and scared.

"Gavin, help me!" he screamed in a panic. I winced, knowing that the boys must have heard his scream. I knew what was about to happen, if I didn't stop it.

"Easy, easy. Calm down, now is not the time to panic, Emmet. You're safe," I repeated. "You're with me."

He finally turned and looked at me, but my heart broke once again, seeing fear in his gorgeous hazel eyes. His face had grown pale and he looked like he was about to be sick. He was also sweating. I grabbed the washcloth and began to gently wipe Emmet's face with it.

"Gavin?" he said in a small voice, making me wince.

"Yes, it's me. You're okay. She can't touch you here," I said in a gentle voice, as I continued the process. He nuzzled against my hand, wanting more of my touch. I was slightly surprised. He usually shied away. "Emmet, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Gavin. I can't face her anymore, without remembering what she did to me," he admitted, his voice nearly broken.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know it helps to just to let it out. It won't change the way I feel about you," I admitted. "Emmet, just talk to me. Don't shut me out," I commanded slightly, using Pearse's voice, instead of my own, hopefully to help him open up to me.

Emmet finally nodded and sitting up, he also scooted to the other side, clearly wanted me to join him. So I did. I handed the other items to him. "Here, take this. You still have a fever," I said. After taking the pills and a sip of water, Emmet started talking, and I didn't interrupt, fearing that he wouldn't have the strength to finish. He began to talk, giving me a perfect image of what happened that night he was abducted by Lambe.

"Well, when you guys were doing your scene, Eoin showed up and we kinda talked a bit. He knows that I have a bit of crush on you, seeing as how we were never far apart from when we're doing our scenes. After that, I had excused myself to use the restroom. When I came out, Lisa was suddenly there and she blackmailed me into hanging out with her; otherwise she was going to tell my parents that I had been living and fucking you in the past month and a half. I told her that I hadn't slept with you.

"After that she had knocked me unconscious, because I don't remember how I got from the studio to her bedroom. When I woke up, it was dark, so I wondered if you guys knew what had happened to me. She came in shortly afterwards, and started touching me. Gavin, she accused you of stealing me away from her. I kept telling her that I hadn't slept with you. She then started to tear my clothes off. She didn't even bother with protection; she just forced herself on me, even though I told her to stop. She knew I didn't want her, but she wouldn't listen. Oh it was horrible. I tried to force myself not to feel, because she was hurting me, but even my own body betrayed me. I spilled into her. I couldn't stop it. After she had her way with me, it had only been a few minutes before you guys finally came. You have no idea how relieved I was when you called out to find me."

I was silent for a while after he had finished, my thoughts turning. I turned to him, my mind made up. I was going to end this fiancée business, despite what Emmet's parents would think. She was dangerous and I wouldn't let Emmet suffer for it. She fucking raped him, and if it wasn't for her music and acting career, I would've handed her to the police myself. That night very nearly destroyed him, if I hadn't been there to pull him out of it.

"You're not telling me all of it. I never thought you would be into this Dom/sub world, but I guess I was wrong," I said in a serious voice, after I remembered what Lambe had told me, before I found Emmet.

"I wasn't! Lambe forced that upon me, and now I can't get out of it. Please, Gavin. You have to help me," Emmet pleaded.

I sighed. It looked like I was going to have do some research on this new world. Looks like the final few weeks are going to be interesting. I just hope I can pull this off in order to heal Emmet.

"Emmet, where's your phone?" I asked.

"Um, I think it’s on my dresser," he answered, a bit confused to why I needed his phone.

I had been aware that Lambe's been calling to set up 'singing' dates with him, so he had her number. I was glad he had been denying her invitations. He wasn't safe to be in the same room with her alone, especially not after what she done.

"I'll be right back."

Getting off the bed, I headed for his dresser. His phone was there so I picked it up, and stepping out into the hallway, I found Lambe's number and pushed the call button. She answered right away, probably figuring that it was Emmet on the other line. Oh how wrong she was.

"Oh Emmy, are you ready for another..." I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"Ms. Lambe," I interrupted in a firm voice. She figured out who was on the other line rather quickly.

"O'Connor. Why are you on Emmet's phone?" Her tone had grown dark.

"None of your business. Ms. Lambe, we need to talk. Meet me at the studio at one tomorrow afternoon. I don't care if it's still raining. I'm going to bring Emmet with me and you are going to apologize to him for what you did. And you are not to refuse my request, are we clear on that?" I said in a sharp tone.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Lisa snapped.

"No, you don't. Tomorrow at one at the studio," I said in a final tone, before hanging up on her.

After a couple of minutes later, I was beside Emmet again. "Gavin?" He started again, but I stopped him.

It was time to confess my feelings for him. I knew that this might not be the best idea, but if I told him how I felt about him, maybe it'll give me an idea of what he needed. All I can do is hope that confessing to him will be a good start in heading into that direction.

"No, Emmet. I've fallen for you. Not just your personality, not your music career...but you. Emmet, I love you."

"I...wait-what? Gavin, you can't! I mean, I want you too, but my parents...Lisa??" Emmet exclaimed in shock.

"Fuck Lisa and I don't care about what your parents would think. Emmet, I love you. Yes, it's taken me awhile, but with the help of the other lads and how worried I was when Eoin told me that you had gone missing; I came to realize that I did want you. I do want to be with you."

"But, Gavin. How can you love me while you're supposed to be in control of this relationship?" Emmet asked.

"Oh don't worry, Em. I'll find a way," I smirked, before taking the glass from Emmet's hand and placed it back on the table. I placed my hand on his forehead to make sure the fever was coming down. Emmet's face was a little red, probably blushing from how close I was to him. But the fever had finally come down to a reasonable level, which is what I was aiming for. "Good, your fever's coming down," I replied. I sighed, making up my mind. Both Lorcan and Lambe had been right. I did want Emmet. I wanted to make him mine. "Emmet, do you really want this? Do you want me to be intimate with you?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Yes...yes I do. I want and need to feel you against me and inside me. Please Gavin, make me yours," Emmet replied in a soft voice.

And he smiled, the first real smile I've seen in a while; and he nodded, silently giving me permission to take him.

**Emmet's pov**

Gavin grinned and the next thing I knew he was on top of me and I was lying on my back on the bed having the daylights kissed out of me. I still felt a little hot, but I chose to ignore it, because I wanted Gavin.

I tried to return the kisses, but he was too focused on the buttons of my shirt. So I just laid back and enjoyed the view. Moments later, I was naked and he was tossing the last of his clothes to the floor as well. I knew I was supposed to be the sub and letting him dominate me, but I was still a little nervous at being exposed like this to my actor; but I had to remember that this was Gavin O'Connor, whom I trusted with my life and knowing that he would never hurt me.

"Emmet?" he questioned gently, probably sensing my nervousness. "Do you want me to stop? I can wait if you're not ready yet," he promised.

"No, I'm okay. Just give me a minute," I said, reaching up to touch his lips with a chaste kiss.

True to his word, he gave me a few minutes to let my body relax completely against his. And with my smile he reached for the tube of jelly that came out of nowhere and started to use it. He paused for a moment and I gave him a questioning look.

"Emmet, I almost forgot. We need a safeword. Just because I'm going to be your Dom, doesn't mean I'm going to force you into something you won't like." Gavin said seriously.

I nodded, knowing what he meant. I tried to think of a word, and then it came to me. "Monto."

"Good choice. Are you ready for me, Emmet?" he asked, his voice returning to Commander Pearse, sending chills up my spine. With him being Commander Pearse; it was going to be a new and favorite kink for me. I made a mental note to tell him later. I was ready and nodded.

I gasped gently as he slowly pushed his way inside me. I arched my back against the mattress as I felt the twinge of pain give way to the most immense pleasure I’ve ever felt. I reached up to touch my new Dom's face which was the picture of concentration as he started thrusting slowly and steadily. His gray eyes flicked open and they locked onto mine.

The connection through our eyes was almost more sensual than the rest of the act. I gasped involuntarily as we looked into each other’s souls. "Gavin," I moaned slightly.

Gavin was moving more quickly and reached down to kiss me just slightly running his tongue over my bottom lip. I involuntarily tightened around him as I tried to focus on multiple sensations at once. A tightness coiled in my stomach and I tried to ignore it and focused on thinking about the beautiful man and actor who, once again, had his eyes closed as his movements started to become a bit erratic. I knew I was losing the battle with myself and I was ok with it because it looked like he was losing as well.

"Emmet!" he said shakily, as he opened his eyes again looking deeply into my heart; before he came filling me with his white hot essence and a little cry of pleasure, he hovered over me for a split second before he collapsed.

At the same moment, the coil snapped and I too finished with a cry, holding him close to me as he fell on top. A minute later, he tried to move but I held onto him even tighter.

"No, Gavin!" I said in a very shaky voice. "I just want to feel you on me. Gavin, please stay."

"I wasn't going to leave you. You belong to me now, Emmet...forever," he said, his voice just as shaky as mine.

"I...I love you, Gavin. I know I shouldn’t, but I do," I whispered back, as I felt him bury his face in my neck, kissed it gently and then we held each other in silence until we both fell asleep.

TBI

"Well, I guess Gavin completely forgot that he had guests, before he confessed and made love to Emmet," Kirwan said, his head shaking with disbelief.

Meanwhile, Eoin could not contain his laughter; his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his giggles. I mean, those two weren’t exactly being quiet about it. And Lorcan had a look of pure amusement on his face.

"About damn time too, though," Lorcan said. "They have been dancing around each other for the last month."

Finally, Eoin could control himself before speaking. "At least they’ll get some real sleep now. They both needed it desperately."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Kirwan started, as Lorcan and Eoin looked at him. "But what the hell are we going to do about Lambe? As long as she’s his fiancée, she still has a hold on him."

"Shit, you’re right."

"I don’t think we have to worry about it. I did overhear that Gavin had called her from Emmet’s phone. He’s going to end this fiancée business tomorrow afternoon. We’ll have to have to keep an eye on both of them, to make sure this kidnapping thing doesn’t happen again," Lorcan explained. "Between the three of us and Gavin, we should be able to keep an eye on Emmet at all times, once we're back with rehearsals."

"I agree. I share my scenes with Em most of the time, so it'll be easy for me to look out for him. And as bad as that business was, it did bring Gavin and Emmet together though," Eoin said thoughtfully. "So what now? Is this our queue to go; or stay here and make sure they actually do get some sleep? I honestly don’t mind staying if you two want to go home." Kirwan shrugged.

"I’ve got nothing better to do at home, except for Lorcan as company."

"Oh come on, babe. You know you love the things I do to you when we're alone," Lorcan said in a teasing voice, making Kirwan blush.

Eoin looked between the guys. "You guys too? How in the world did I end up in a house full of gay soldiers anyway? The person who started it all, the Magnificent Emmet Cahill."

"You know you secretly like it, just because you're paired up with Jayne in the drama. Gavin doesn't realize it yet, but he's a lucky bastard to have Emmet. He is a gorgeous young lad," Kirwan replied. Lorcan turns to Eoin.

"Emmet Cahill, the Magnificent? Really?"

"What? It's the only thing I could come up with," Eoin said, sheepishly, as he blushes deep red, and looking down on the floor, he rubs a blank spot on the carpet, trying to avoid the amused looks of the older two.

"Looks like Emmet has another secret admirer," Kirwan smirked.

Eoin's face turns even redder, and his body tenses, before he looks up. "You better not say anything, so help yourselves," he growls softly.

"Besides, I can just picture Gavin’s face when he wakes up in the morning, and realized he forgot he had guests before making love to Emmet."

"That’ll be a sight to see alright," Lorcan smirked. "I’m definitely in."

 


	6. Emmet belongs to me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The boys are getting a kick out of Emmet's obvious embarrassment about getting caught with having sex with Gavin twice. Emmet has a bad feeling about meeting up with Lisa and things go from better to worse when Gavin is arrested on Lisa's orders. But when Emmet confesses to the cops who was really responsible for his kidnapping, he gets hurt in the process; the tables are turned for Lisa and not in a good way.

**Gavin's pov**

Several things came to my senses as I slowly started to wake up. Emmet's curtain had been drawn at some time during the night and there was sunlight streaming into the bedroom. The second thing I noticed is that I was still connected to Emmet. When we first fell asleep, I had been on top of him, but somehow I was now lying on my side, with my young lover and sub, who was curled up against me and had buried his face against my neck.

I ran a thumb over his soft hair and out of his eyes, his eyelids fluttering a bit. He made a small noise of protest, before he tried to bury his face deeper into my neck. I chuckled softly; he clearly didn't want to wake up and I didn't blame him. He needed his sleep. Despite what happened earlier last night, after pulling Emmet out of his nightmare and making love to him, I felt totally relaxed and rested.

I glanced at his still sleeping face. I really don't know what it was about Emmet that made me fall for him. Well, let me take that back, he was very attractive, young, and full of energy with a beautiful personality to match; but my favorites were of his hazel eyes that seemed to change color to match his emotions and his strong, but soft tenor voice.

And I honestly didn't know that he would have any type of kinks; he was far too innocent, in my mind at least. That is, until Lisa abducted him the other night and forced us into a new world. I did have some knowledge about the Dom/sub relationship. I knew that Emmet was ready when I used my character's voice and he had been totally relaxed, before I entered him. So maybe I could pull this off.

I ran a finger across his lips to gently wake him up. His eyes started to flutter. I leaned my head down and caressed his lips with my own. He moaned a little against my mouth and I smiled. "Emmet, love," I said in a soft voice, as to not startle him. He finally started to wake up, trying to open his eyes. I kissed him again and that did the trick as he opened his eyes and looked into my own. The connection from last night was still present. I knew he could feel it too.

"Gavin," he said, his voice still sleepy, as he wrapped his hand around my head to pull me in. I got the message. I maneuvered us so that I was on top of him once again and proceeded to kiss him senseless, completely dominating him. He relaxed once again, completely surrendering to me. In fact, he even placed his arms around my neck to pull me even closer to him. He was definitely wide awake now.

I placed my hands in between our bodies in order to feel and caress Emmet's bare chest, to erase Lambe's touch and replacing it with mine. No one knew it yet, but Emmet belonged to me now. Maybe I really was crazy about him; just thinking about him and our intense make-out session, I was getting hard again. I was still in him, so I gave an experimental thrust and Emmet pulled away to gasp in the needed oxygen.

"Shit. Gavin, you're still hard even after last night?" he asked with a grin. I chuckled softly, as I let one of my hands roam down to cup Emmet. Emmet let out another small gasp. He took a hold of my wrist, probably feeling embarrassed at being touched by me sexually. "Gavin, wait -." I pulled his hand away and gave him a stern look. I knew that this was still new to him, but right now, I wanted him. He was mine to dominate after all.

"No, Emmet. You have to get used to me touching you, even in public. And this is a good place to start," I commanded, easily returning to my roll; as I started to pump him leisurely, feeling him growing hard under my touch.

I began to thrust in and out of Emmet fully now, and Emmet threw his head back onto the pillow, letting out a choked groan, from the intense pleasure I was giving him. I suddenly realized that I couldn't get enough of him and started to pick up the pace, thrusting even harder into him. Shit, I could still feel his tightness, as he clenched his muscles around me. His tightness was turning me on.

"Commander!" Emmet panted, "oh god, please don't stop! I'm getting close."

"Me too, Em. Fuck, you're so beautiful, Emmet. I can't get enough of you," I admitted. I crashed my lips against his again and we shared a heated and passionate kiss.

I was getting close myself so I thrusted even harder, setting an almost brutal pace, knowing I wasn't going to last long. I don't know if Emmet had been aware that he had called me 'Commander', instead of Gavin, so it actually gave me an idea of what I could use with my training of him. With one last tug I provided, Emmet came, hard; with white streams of cum hitting his belly and my chest. That was the last straw for me. I jerked my hips forward with one more, almost brutal thrust, and I came, filling my young lover's channel with my seed.

I collapsed against him, and he wrapped his arms around me again and held onto me as we concentrated on slowing our breathing. After a couple of minutes, I was able to come out of my high and raised myself up a little, to let Emmet breathe easier, as he was still breathing slightly heavier than I was. His face was practically glowing and he was smiling up at me.

"Are you okay, Em? I'm sorry if I was a bit rough," I apologized. Emmet shook his head.

"Don't worry, Gavin. I'm okay. I've never had sex that intense and pleasurable in my entire life. Thank you and I love you. And I want you to train me, make me understand on how to serve you," he confessed. I smiled and gently kissed him.

"So last night wasn't your first, was it?" I asked, making sure. Emmet blushed.

"Actually, it was," he admitted, softly.

"Emmet, why didn't you tell me in the first place? I should've prepared you better!" I exclaimed, a bit shocked. Why didn't he tell me? God, I feel stupid; I mean, he had accepted me so easily, despite my size, and I was on the slightly larger size. So I had assumed he's had at least one male lover in the past.

"Gavin, calm down. Yes, I was a virgin, but I'm not that innocent. Don't stress yourself to much. Last night was perfect. Gavin, please. I'm okay, yes it was slightly painful at first, but I had been relaxed before you entered me, so the pain didn't last long," he explained. I sighed; at least I hadn't hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted. "I was only nervous because it was the first time I've ever gone that far with a male; but I was able to calm myself, because I was being intimate with someone I admired and loved."

I leaned down and kissed him again. "How are you feeling and how's your fever?" I asked.

"I feel fine, I may need some more help; but I think I'm okay," Emmet answered truthfully, knowing I was asking about last night before our intense love-making. "Oh, and I love it when you become Commander Pearse, it really turns me on. I don't know how I'm going to concentrate during the show," he admitted, sheepishly.

"Good, that'll help me as your Dom, acting as Commander Pearse. By the way, you did call me Commander at one point. Also, don't hesitate to ask me what you need or want," I offered. Emmet smiled. It was nice to him smile again. I knew he was taking my offer very seriously, I may regret that offer.

"I did? Oops, sorry. Thank you, but you should be the one to order me around, not the other way around. Although, right now I want a shower and breakfast."

I nearly melted with relief. As much as I enjoyed having sex with Emmet, twice was enough for me, at least for the moment. Yes, I maybe still a little horny, but I wasn't as young as Emmet was. Emmet started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Gavin, your expression suggested that I was going to ask for more sex! That was priceless. Yes, I want more, but not now. I'm just as tired as you are, even though you did most of the work," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and shut him up with another kiss.

Suddenly, I felt a towel being thrown in our direction. I pulled away from our lip-lock, and turning sharply, I found Eoin standing in front of Emmet's door, with a very amused grin on his face.

"What the hell - ? Eoin!" Emmet yelped in shock. I turned to see that his face was turning beet red from having been caught by one of his new friends. I looked at Eoin again.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it bit early?" I asked.

I could care less if he was seeing my naked body, but I was still on top of Emmet, thankfully shielding his own body from view. No one was allowed to see Emmet's naked body except for me.

"Actually, we never left. We stayed to make sure you two got some real sleep. We had guessed that you completely forgot about us, before you started to make love to Emmet. That was quite a show to hear. And we got to witness another bonus round from just now," Eoin replied, with a straight face, no less. Emmet's face turned redder, if that was even possible.

"Gavin! You idiot," Emmet exclaimed, smacking me at the back of the head. "I may love you and enjoy having sex; but I'm not an exhibitionist!" I chuckled softly, as Eoin raised his eyebrows.

"Emmet, do you really know what an exhibitionist is?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Emmet said with a pout, and he tried shielding his embarrassment.

"Sorry, love. I was too focused on you to even think and realized I had the boys over. Will you forgive me?" I asked gently.

"Maybe," he said, "as long they keep quiet and don't you dare tell anyone that I was a virgin too."

I knew he directed that last part to Eoin. I shook my head, knowing what he meant. Those two were a magnet for trouble. I really wondered how long Eoin was going to keep his mouth shut about having caught his young friend having sex with me. I made up my mind; because I was going to make sure he wasn't going to say anything to embarrass Emmet in front of the other cast members, after I was done with Emmet, for the time being. Emmet was mine to protect after all.

"Anyhow, get yourselves cleaned up and dressed. Kirwan and Lorcan should have breakfast ready soon," Eoin said, before winking at Emmet and walked away, leaving us alone for a few moments.

I raised myself a little higher and finally pulled out of Emmet. I noticed there was still some cum leaking out, and being devious, as well as testing my new role as Em's Dom, I wiped some of it with my hand. I brought two of my fingers that were coated to Emmet's lips. He eyed me almost warily. "Go on," I commanded.

He opened his mouth and I slid my fingers, letting him taste them. After a minute or two, he began sucking on my fingers, as he started to get the idea. The process continued, and Emmet began to circle the fingers with his tongue and sucked on them making sure to get every last drop. I groaned. I knew that Emmet was seducing me further, the way his lips moved over my fingers; but I knew that he wasn't ready for that yet. I wanted him to get used to me first. After a few minutes, we both were cleaned up. "How was that?" I asked.

"A little weird, but I enjoyed it as I started to get used to the taste," he answered.

"Good. Oh, and if you feel uncomfortable at whatever I might suggest, don't forget to use your safeword. Alright, we should probably get dressed and make an appearance before the boys think we're on round three," I suggested, making Emmet turn beet red. I smiled. My young tenor looked so cute when he blushed, though. I made a mental note to do make him do that more often.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

TBI

After getting dressed, I emerged from my room, just as Emmet was leaving his, a couple of minutes later. Good, I needed to talk to him, before we met up with the boys for breakfast.

"Emmet," I said in a clear voice, making him stop and turn to face me. He was wearing a long-sleeved, collard maroon shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of white socks. He looked good, although he still looked a little pale, from being cooped up in his room for the past three days, as he tried to recover from being raped and physically ill.

"Yes, Gavin?" he questioned.

"Listen," I said, getting straight to the point. "I know enough of the whole being the Dominate that we're going to need to emotional back-up support, if I ever went too far on an act. Would you be comfortable enough for the boys that are here know of our situation?"

"I know you're never going to hurt me, but I do understand. I trust Lorcan and Kirwan, I'm not sure about Eoin though," Emmet responded truthfully. "Besides, they already know that we've had sex...twice. We're just taking it to a new level."

"Good to know. So the first rule, when we're alone, you're to call me Commander and when we have company over, especially when Karla comes to visit, Gavin will be fine, understood?" Emmet nodded.

"Yes Commander."

"Alright, let's get some food. And don't worry about Eoin; I'll make sure he'll keep his mouth shut."

Kirwan and Lorcan were just putting the last of the items on the dining room table when we finally arrived. Jesus, those two outdid themselves on making a whole Irish breakfast.

"Well it's about time, lads. We were afraid that we'd have to eat all of this ourselves," Kirwan replied.

"Not that we would mind. We didn't have dinner, just made a snack. And I noticed that you ignored my request to get some real sleep," Lorcan said, giving me a serious look.

"Well to my defense, Emmet still had a fever and he was trapped in a nightmare; not the best combination. I was in charge of his well-being, I had made that promise a month ago, and I had to take care of him," I said, as I sat down at my normal seat. Emmet sat on my right side.

"And you did more than just 'take-care-of-him...' twice, in fact," Eoin added, as he popped into the room. Emmet blushed.

"Shut up, Eoin." He sat across from Emmet.

"Oh but it's so much fun teasing you," Eoin said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Oh no, that was my job making Emmet blush. If I planned on telling them, I needed to make some rules.

It had been only a few minutes when we allowed ourselves to enjoy the food that Kirwan and Lorcan made, when Lorcan decided to break the near silence of the dining room. "So, Emmet, besides having your cherry popped last night, how are you feeling?" he asked, with a straight face. Emmet choked on a sip of orange juice, and started to cough. Both Kirwan and Eoin chuckled at Emmet's reaction, while I gave Lorcan a playful glare. I swear he had done that on purpose.

I reached over and patted his shoulder to help him out of his coughing fit. "Easy, Em." After a minute or two, he was able to calm himself. He glared at Lorcan.

"Lorcan Cranitch, you bastard," Emmet panted. "I feel fine... somewhat..." he started, but looked at me. I knew what he was getting at.

"What do you mean, 'somewhat'?" Kirwan asked. It was my turn to explain.

"Do you guys remember what Lambe had said about this whole Dom thing the other night?" The lads nodded. "Well, she had forced Emmet into submission before she raped him," I said very plainly and noticed that Emmet had flinched when I told them.

"Wait a minute, you mean our Emmet? The one who sings _The Minstrel Boy_?" Lorcan asked in surprise.

"There's only one of me," Emmet responded, softly.

"Shit. Does it mean that you're Lambe's sub?" Eoin said, in an almost angry tone.

"No, he's not," I responded very quickly. "I'm his Dom."

"Damn, I knew that you guys had liked each other for a while, but I never expected this," Lorcan replied. I sighed.

"You and me both. That is, until Lambe abducted Emmet and forced us into this."

"Gavin, what do you want from us?" Kirwan asked.

"We need emotional support from you guys and you can't tell anyone else in the cast. I'll need one of you to help Emmet if he ever started to freak out and I'm not there to help him," I explained. "Or if I ever go too far when I'm doing an act."

"You mean if you ever hurt Emmet," Kirwan finished for me. "Gavin, I get at what you're saying, but I can't see you ever hurting Emmet, accidental or not. You care for him and you love him. You're doing this in order to heal him. But I get it and we'll be here to help both you and Emmet," Kirwan said. Both Lorcan and Eoin nodded.

"And Gavin, I know I may like to tease Emmet, but you have my word that I will not tell anyone about this," Eoin promised, his voice tone being serious. I could tell that he was serious about this so I let myself relax a bit.

"Thank you and I really do appreciate at whatever you guys have done for us already," I replied.

"It was no big deal, Gavin. Personally, I think this will help us do our scenes better, seeing as how close we've gotten in the past three days," Lorcan said.

"No pun intended," Kirwan added with a smirk, making both Eoin and Emmet blush. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree. Okay, let's finish up our breakfast. Emmet and I have some business to take care of this afternoon."

"What? Are you gonna screw Emmet again? Jesus, once you've had a taste, you can't get enough of him, can you?" Eoin smirked, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"Eoin, I swear one of these days I'm going to get you back," Emmet threatened, almost in a playful tone.

"How?"

"Oh trust me. I've toured the US and Canada with five other lads, and one of them was a fourteen year old boy for a time, for five years. I have a few tricks up my sleeves," Emmet answered in a sneak-ish tone. I perked up at this. I honestly couldn't wait to see what Emmet could come up with, from his years with Celtic Thunder. This was going to be interesting.

TBI

After we had helped doing the clean-up and washing the dishes, the boys decided to leave and go their separate ways, finally leaving me alone with Emmet. "Hey, Gavin...um, I mean Commander, is it okay if I took a shower?" Emmet asked. I walked up to him and kissed him.

"That's probably a good idea. You still look a little pale. We have some time, go ahead," I answered. Emmet nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

I chuckled a bit, as I watched Emmet walk down the hallway. I went to sit on the couch, and pulling my laptop out, I turned it on and started my research for the Dominate world in order to start my training of Emmet. I did know that I would have to get stricter with Emmet calling me Commander, or sir, but right now, I was going to go easy on him.

It was about twelve-thirty, when he emerged from the bathroom and headed back in my direction. "Commander," he said. I looked up from my screen and at him. He looked much better and he had the same outfit he wore at breakfast.

"You look much better, Em. Go ahead and grab your phone and meet me by the door. We have to meet someone at the studio," I ordered.

Shutting off my laptop, I went to the counter in the kitchen where I kept my own stuff. My phone was blinking, telling me I had a message. I turned my phone on and it was a text message from our director. 'Go ahead and take the rest of the week off. Rehearsals start back up again on Monday. Have a good weekend.' I sighed. Good, I'll get some alone time with Emmet. Hopefully we'll be able to work out some of our dynamics.

"Commander, who are we going to meet?" Emmet asked, as he walked up to me. I looked at him.

"Lisa," I said, very plainly. Emmet stilled, his face draining of color. He took a step back.

"No...I can't...I can't face her," he said in a shaky voice. It took me a couple of strides to reach Emmet. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmet, you're going to have to face her soon anyway. We're back with rehearsals next week. Do you want to let the rest of the cast know why you're reacting so strongly when you're around Lisa?" I asked in a stern voice.

"No sir," he said in a soft voice.

"I didn't think so. Alright, Emmet. Let's go. And don't worry, I'll do most of the talking, and I'm going to order you to do something and you’re going to have to do it, whether you agree with it or not," I explained.

**Emmet's pov**

It usually took us about twenty minutes to get to the studio, from Gavin's house. During the time, I used that time to think and prepare myself with our meeting of Lisa. I knew I was still scared of her and Gavin was right; I have to train myself not to flinch every time she was near me. We had a show to rehearse and we had to stay professional about it. I also knew it was going to be difficult for both Gavin and Lorcan, as they had their own scenes with Lisa. If we can get back into our roles, I'm hoping we can still pull it off. I suddenly got a very bad feeling that something was going to happen when we met up with Lisa and I suddenly felt very sick in the thought of seeing her again.

"Emmet, what's wrong? You've gone very green," Gavin said in alarm as he turned to face me.

"I don't think I can do this," I said in a very shaky voice. "Gavin, pull over, please. I feel very sick," I begged.

Without hesitation, Gavin pulled the car over to the side of highway. I opened the door to let in some air, to fight the nausea. The world turned white for a brief moment. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt as my stomach went into reverse; I stumbled a few steps from his car and dropping to my hands and knees, I vomited on the ground.

**Gavin's pov**

I hurried to his side as he continued being sick. I honestly didn't know he would still react so strongly in thought of having to see Lisa so soon. Shit, this was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him into coming with me. Despite me making love to him twice, he was still recovering from being raped.

I knelt down beside him, and placed my hands on his shoulders to try and cease his shaking form. "Easy, easy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you. Please Em, try to calm down. I won't let her touch you."

After a few moments, I was able to calm him down. It was a good thing I had my water container, which I brought with me to let him wash up a bit. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I still feel a little sick, but I'll pull through, I think," Emmet responded, as he breathed on the slightly heavier side, while he stared at the ground. I frowned. Something must have spooked him to the point where he had to get out of the car to vomit on the ground.

"What happened? What made you feel sick? It wasn't just Lisa, was it?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen once we met with Lisa. I feel scared. Gavin, I don't want to lose you. I..." I pulled him into a hug, and felt that he was still shaking a bit and held him until his shaking subsided. I pulled him slightly away and made him look into my eyes.

"Emmet, I don't know what is going on, but I promise I'm not going anywhere. You're my sub and I have to take care of you. Emmet, I love you," I said in a soft tone, before I pressed my lips against his and caressed his lips for a few minutes.

TBI

We finally arrived at the studio, just slightly passed one. I felt Emmet go stiff as we entered the parking lot of the studio, and looking around, I knew why. Lisa had arrived before us, but it wasn't just her that we were meeting; there were at least two cop cars parked in front of the studio. I frowned as I slowly got out of the car, with Emmet following close behind me.

"Gavin, I don't like this," Emmet said, his voice trembling with fear. I turned to look at him. He had gone pale again and his eyes held fear in them.

"Just try to keep calm, Em. I'm right here," I spoke softly and squeezed his shoulder gently.

We made our way up to the studio, just as Lisa got out of her car as well as three policemen. I narrowed my eyes as she looked way too pleased for my liking.

"Ah, Mr. O'Connor, thank you for returning my young fiancée back to me," she started with a fake smile. I stopped and stepped in front of Emmet to shield him from her.

" _Your fiancée_?" I started in a low voice, not liking where this was going.

"I'm not your fiancée and I don't remember asking you of all people to marry me…that was my parents! So stay away from me bitch, I'm with Gavin now!" Emmet snapped, trying to defend himself. The policemen gave Lisa a questioning look.

"Oh don't mind him. He's being forced into saying this. He's in distress for having been cooped up in O'Connor's house for over a month and being forced to do sexual activities for this man," Lisa outward lied. Emmet paled considerably.

"No...That’s not...shut up, Lisa!" Emmet panicked.

"Emmet, calm down," I ordered, while trying to stay calm myself.

"See? I told you so," Lisa said with triumph, sending chills down my spine.

"I do see," said the head police. He headed for us and before I could protest, he took a hold of Emmet and tossed him a few feet from me. And to my horror and disgust, Lisa managed to get a hold of Emmet to stop him from interfering.

"Let go of me, bitch!" Emmet shouted and struggled, as the head police forced my wrists behind my back, before he handcuffed them. "No! Gavin!" he panicked. Lisa tightened her hold on Emmet.

"Mr. O'Connor, you are under arrest," he said.

"I have a right to know what I'm being charged with!" I snapped back. I risked a look at Emmet and my heart broke for him. He was shaking, and he had tears in his eyes. I've never seen him so scared in my life. I only prayed that the boys are going to be able to help Emmet get through this.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I nodded, giving Lisa a look of pure hatred. "You're being charged with the kidnapping and forcing Emmet Cahill to do unthinkable and disgusting sexual acts," she replied.

"Do you deny these claims?" the man asked.

"Yes and no," I finally admitted, earning a shocked look from Emmet. "But I've only had sex with him twice and that was only from last night and this morning. I would never force him into do anything unless he consented and he let me both times," I said truthfully.

"Mr. Cahill?" Emmet bit his lip; he was trying not to cry.

"Please, sir. Gavin's been nothing but kind to me. Last night and this morning were the only times we've ever been sexual and I was the one who wanted him."

"And the kidnapping?" he questioned. I could tell that Emmet was falling fast.

"Well. I had been unconscious twice..." Emmet started, but the man interrupted him.

"Twice?"

"The first time I was in my apartment with my parents and Lisa. They told me that I had to marry her, when I didn't want too. I had been gay for most of my life, and I was attracted to Gavin from our first meeting. When they told me, I started to have a panic attack and that's when he showed up. He tried to help me get through it, but everything had gotten too emotional for me and that's when I slipped into unconscious. The second time is when I had just gotten through with being raped by Lisa. She's the one who had abducted me from this studio. She had me tied to her bed, and used Gavin against me, before she tore my clothes off and started to rape me. I told her to stop multiple times, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Emmy, you little piece-of-shit," Lisa whispered harshly into Emmet's ear, but I could; and before anyone could stop her, she spun Emmet around and threw a hard punch at his face. My eyes widened as I heard a pained cry from Emmet, before he stumbled to the ground, his hands shooting out to protect himself from the fall. I winced as I heard a crack and Emmet let out another cry, this time in shock.

"Emmet!" I cried out, before I could stop myself. "Officer, please let me go to him," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, just hold still," said the man as he unlocked the cuffs from my wrists. The second I was freed, I rushed to Emmet's side and knelt down.

"Emmet?" I asked gently.

"It hurts..." he trembled, still staring at the ground.

"Which wrist?"

"Not just my wrist, but everywhere. I'm hurting all over," Emmet responded, his voice barely above a whisper. I stood up and faced Lisa. I wasn't just angry that she thought she could have me get arrested, I was beyond pissed. It had been another one of her schemes just to have Emmet for herself. No way in hell. Emmet was mine.

"You're very lucky we have a month until the filming of _the Bloody Irish_ , we unfortunately need you for the final month and it would be hard to find a replacement at this point. I should have you arrested for hurting Emmet, not just from today, but when you abducted him the other night and raped him. I've got three eye-witnesses to that night, you know who; Eoin Cannon, Lorcan Cranitch, and Emmet Kirwan."

"Mr. O'Connor, I apologize for earlier; now that I'm seeing you care for this young man and she does not. Perhaps we could put her under house arrest while you complete your show?"

"Thank you, Mr.?" I started.

"Keller, I'm Chief James Keller. And I have to again apologize to not have recognized you sooner, Gavin O'Connor," Keller replied. "We'll take care of Lisa. You should take young Mr. Cahill to the hospital and get his wrist looked at," he continued, as I slowly helped Emmet up off the ground, while I gently cradled his right wrist. I could feel him shaking, probably still in shock from landing on his wrist during his fall. He leaned on me, trying to control his breathing.

"Thank you, Chief Keller. I'm sorry for all the trouble that Lisa caused you today. My intention was to finish this fiancée business between her and Emmet, but she had to involve you guys," I replied.

 


	7. Another Long Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Emmet tries to recover from his fall and now has to deal with a broken wrist. Things get a little sensual between Gavin and Emmet before they are interrupted by Karla; Karla is not too happy when she discovers that Emmet had been hurt. And Karla is smart enough to know that her uncle wasn't the one to have hurt Emmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'll apologize that these next two chapters are short. Chapter eight will definitely make up for their shortness

**Emmet's pov**

Did I mention I hate hospitals? Before my years with Celtic Thunder, there were a few times where I ended up in a hospital either suffering a panic attack or a sprained ankle. I honestly don't know what causes a panic attack, was it emotions, or that fact I can't control my own breathing to a point where I start to panic? Being with Celtic Thunder certainly helped me with my breathing issues; we were a strong group and they kept me grounded and in control of myself. After an hour of waiting in the ER, and my right wrist wrapped up in bandages, along with extra wrappings, a brace and in a sling, we were finally able to go home.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I opened the door to our home and I made my way to the couch and flopped down. I was exhausted. I heard Gavin in the background as he closed the door behind him and dropped his stuff on the counter. Kicking my shoes off, I lied down on my left side, at least it was my favorite side to sleep on. I closed my eyes softly, still aware of Gavin moving around, probably getting stuff I would need.

I still can't believe that I nearly lost Gavin this afternoon, because of Lambe's jealousy. I don't know what would have happen to me if she had succeeded in accusing Gavin for holding me against my will and forcing me to do sexual things for him. I shivered. She would have had me back on her bed if I hadn't told the cops the truth. I don't know if I could deal with another round with her; the first time was the only one I ever want to experience again.

I heard footsteps approaching towards me, and I knew it was Gavin, but I had just been thinking about Lambe, and I subconsciously curled my body, trying to protect myself. I involuntarily winced as he sat down beside me, but I immediately calmed down as I felt his hand on my shoulder and his voice soothing me.

"It's okay, Em. It's only me," Gavin said, in a soft voice. I rolled over to lie on my back and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Gavin. I didn't mean to react that way..." I started to apologize, but he stopped me with his finger, silencing me.

"It's alright, Em. You were thinking about Lambe; you were protecting yourself on instinct. But I told you last night, you're safe here. And she doesn't know where I live," Gavin explained. "Come on, up you get. I have some stuff for you," he finished, as he pulled me up, being mindful and grabbing my left hand.

This felt like Deja-vu as I accepted the pills and the glass of water I received from Gavin. That was six weeks ago when he brought me to his home after my panic attack for the first time. Only this time, a lot has happened within just this week; I was abducted and raped by a female colleague, Gavin and I have been intimate with each other, I nearly lost Gavin to the police and now I had a broken wrist all thanks to Lambe.

I shivered again. I can still feel Lambe's touch; yes my body was still sore not only from this morning, but also from my unexpected fall. I needed to feel Gavin on me again to have him completely dominate me. "Commander, please, I need you," I spoke softly. He gave me a questioning look.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you anymore than necessary," he said with concern.

"Please? I can still feel her touch and its making me feel dirty..." I tried to explain.

**Gavin's pov**

Brushing my concerns aside, I didn't need to be told twice. Emmet wanted my touch and I was going to give it to him, but I was going to be mindful of his broken wrist.

I stopped Emmet in mid-sentence by swooping in and claimed his lips in a dominating kiss. Emmet moaned into the kiss. I felt him grab the back of my head, pulling me in and he deepened the kiss. With one hand, I unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Emmet's shirt to get better access to his neck. My other hand slowly snuck down towards Emmet's waist and he gasped when I ran my hand over his clothed need.

I slid my tongue past my sub's lips and into the moist cavern. Em gave me a playful glare, probably for teasing him. Our lips danced in a heated passion, and we battled each other for dominance, but he let me win in the end. I then moved my lips to the spot between the neck and collarbone, bit softly down and started to suck on it. Emmet gasped and arched his back a little, when my hand continued to rub his crotch, even harder, feeling him growing hard under my touch.

"Commander!" he whined, seconds before I felt him pressing his hips firmly against me.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed; the feel of my sub's arousal excited me even further. Enjoying the sight of Emmet's writhing young body, and barely noticing that there was a breeze sweeping in, I grounded my hips against my young lover's once more.

"Christ Commander," Emmet moaned. "I swear if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last long."

"Oh come on, Uncle Emmet, if you're going to do that, do it in your bedroom, that's what it’s for. Don't taint the couch!" I heard my niece exclaim. Much to my regret, Emmet scrambled to get up, without using his injured wrist, and I pulled away from him, while pulling him up with me.

“Karla! Warn a guy next time, don’t just sneak in,” Emmet panted, while trying to recover his breathing.

Karla suddenly frowns as she notices Emmet’s black eye and injured wrist. She walks around the coffee table and climbs up on Emmet’s lap, making him wince a little. She gently places her hand on his injured eye, and she narrows her eyes. “Who did this to you, Em? Cause I know it wasn’t my Uncle.” She turns to look at me. I never realize how serious she could get until today. She really did care for my young lover and knew enough that I would never hurt him.

“It was Lisa,” I said simply.

“You mean the redhead who plays Elizabeth O’Farrell?” she questioned. “Why would she hurt Emmet?” So I explained to her what happened this afternoon, leaving out the rape and the sexual parts, as she was still too young for that. She made herself comfortable on Emmet’s lap and folded her arms after I finished talking. “Well it’s a good thing you told the cops the truth Em, otherwise, everything else would have been a disaster. It’s no wonder you wanted to make out with Uncle Gavin earlier. And by the way, how long have you two been at it?” she replied, fulling accepting that we were a couple. I handed the ice pack to Emmet so he could put it on his injured eye. I smiled.

“Since last night, I’m afraid.”

“Seriously, Uncle? You told me about three weeks ago, you had an attraction for Em and now you’re acting on your feelings? What inspired you? Oh wait, let me guess…you were afraid that Lisa was going to take Em away from you?” she said all that in a lighthearted tone. Emmet was now looking at me curiously. I sighed.

“Things got complicated and messy. But yes, I do have an attraction for Emmet and I love him as well. I’ll do everything in my power not to lose Emmet again. He means a lot to me,” I said, truthfully.

“Good, because I want to take lessons from him. It helps that he’s cute,” Karla said, seriously. Emmet flushed deep red.

“What kind of lessons?” he asked. I chuckled softly; it was a legitimate question, after getting caught by Karla, as we were in the middle of a full make-out session. Karla only rolled her eyes.

“Singing lessons, you dumbass,’’ she said with a smile on her face.


	8. I have their blessing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -After seeing the show, the older Cahills finally realized that Emmet’s love for Gavin was real and genuine and they’ve accepted Gavin O’Connor into their family.

After the show, Martin and Carmel went to seek out their son. During the show, they could clearly see the love between Emmet and O'Connor, especially during the second _Mo Ghile Mear_ , where it was just the two of them. It was only about two minutes long, but it was long enough. It was clear. It wasn't just a boy's romance; he was in love.

They finally spotted the young girl who was part of the show. She eyed them carefully as they walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you know where Emmet Cahill is? We're his parents," Martin said.

"Oh! You mean Uncle Emmet, yeah, I think he's with Uncle Gavin," Karla replied.

"Why do you call him 'Uncle'?" Martin asked.

"Uh, he's been living with Uncle Gavin for the past sixteen weeks," she explained. Carmel glanced at her husband.

"Well that explains it. Would you mind taking us to them? We only want to congratulate them," Carmel said, gently. Karla relaxed.

"Okay, just as a warning, they may be making out," Karla giggled at Martin's raised brow.

**Gavin’s pov**

After we had congratulated each other on our performances, only Lisa, Emmet and I remained backstage. I stood in between the two, shielding my young lover. I wasn't ready to forgive Lisa to what she had done to Emmet, and to me, not by a long shot. But she surprised me by kneeling down in front of me.

"It was great working with you two. I'll see you on tour. And Emmet, I hope you'll forgive me for my past actions. I'm not sure what came over me to make me do that to you. I can see now I can't go in between you and Mr. O'Connor. I hope your parents will understand. And Mr. O'Connor, be careful with Emmet, and don't break his heart," Lisa said, in complete honesty.

"Thank you, Ms. Lisa, and you have my word," I replied, and stood next to Emmet, with my arm around his waist. She stood up. Lisa smirked at us, before turning and leaving.

Finally we were alone, at least for a few minutes before Karla came looking for us. I turned to my partner. "Well done tonight, you were brilliant. Though I heard what happened during the _British Army_ scene," I smirked, making Emmet blush.

"Shut up, it was stuck," Emmet muttered, embarrassed. I smiled. I loved making him blush; it was one of my favorite kinks, especially when we were out in public.

"You're too cute when you blush."

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me, so our lips would meet. Emmet sighed into the kiss as I wrapped my arm tightly around his waist and pulled him even closer.

About two minutes into our lip-lock, I heard a familiar squeal.

"Ha! I told you they were making out!" Karla squealed.

Clearly, she was talking to someone, so I pulled away from Emmet, turned and faced his parents. Just with Lisa, I was in front of Emmet, shielding him from his parents. I was actually surprised that they were smiling at us. The last time I met them, I hadn’t been very friendly with them. After all, Emmet was having a panic attack and when he had collapsed into unconsciousness, I practically kidnapped their son from his apartment.

"You can relax, Mr. O'Connor. We only want to congratulate on your brilliant performance," Martin said in a gentle voice. "And that you have our blessing." I blinked. Wait time out. _I_ have their blessing?

"Mom, Dad, are you really okay with me being gay?" Emmet asked, nervously. Karla was looking between the four of us, clearly confused.

"Yes, we are. Martin may need a little more time, but we're not going to force you to marry Lisa. You can choose whoever you want."

"Good, because I like Emmet and Uncle Gavin seems much happier now that he has a partner," Karla piped up, as she walked over to us, and wanted Emmet to pick her up, which he did.

"I like you too, Karla. You keep us on our toes," Emmet said with a smile. Karla beamed, loving the attention she was getting from my partner. I turned to him.

"Hey, let's get out of these costumes and go grab a bite to eat. I think we've earned it," I suggested. Emmet smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a pint," he agreed.

"Do you mind if we joined? We could pay, we owe you that much. I'd love to learn more about you, Mr. O'Connor, and how you managed to capture our son's heart," Carmel replied.

"Emmet, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure. As long as they behave themselves," Emmet said, smirking at me. I smiled back.

"Ooh goody, I get to sleep in Emmet's bed tonight," Karla suddenly said.

"Karla!" Emmet exclaimed, as three of us just laughed. I have to hand it to my niece; she knew when to break the tension in the air. And I have a feeling that Karla and I are going to get along well with Emmet’s parents, now that Lisa was out of the picture.

"Come on, let's get of here," I said, as I replaced my hand around Emmet's waist once again.

"We'll meet you boys outside, and don't take too long," Martin said.

"We'll try not to," I responded.

“Hey Karla, why don’t you run along to the girl’s dressing room? We’ll stop by and pick you up,” Emmet suggested. “Mom, Dad, we’ll see you outside the theatre. I need to talk to Gavin about something.”

“Alright, sweetie, we’ll see you soon,” Carmel responded.

Once everyone went their separate ways, I turned to Emmet. “What’s on your mind?” I asked, as we both headed to the men’s dressing room ourselves.

“Lisa. Should I tell my parents what happened between the two of us?” Emmet asked, simply.

“Emmet, that’s up to you. But it will discredit Lisa’s apology and we’d have to discuss that situation when Karla’s not around. She may be mature in her age, but she’s still young,” I explained.

**TBI**

In the end, Emmet did decide to tell his parents about that night, almost the same way he told me. Martin and Carmel were shocked to say the least; they never thought that Lisa would do something like to their son. But it also rekindled my relationship with Emmet’s parents, since I helped him go through a difficult time.

I was proud of Emmet for coming clean with his parents. They could see how much I cared for their son and that I would do anything and everything to protect Emmet.

And speaking of Lisa, she upheld her honor by not coming in between our relationship and she never laid a hand on Emmet again, except during the show when it had been necessary. In fact, she and Emmet became friendly towards each other and she loved teasing him. And seeing that she was no longer a danger to Emmet, the police decided to set her free and that she was allowed to roam wherever she wanted.


	9. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Emmet is back with Celtic Thunder; Michael O'Dwyer is hired by Sharon. Emmet has a discussion with Sharon about a very private matter from his recent experiences from The Bloody Irish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gamet = Gavin/Emmet 
> 
> *The rest of the chapters will be in regular pov.

_A year later…_

The sun glared in the soft, breezy sky outside; its rays shining majestically through the window. Even though there were curtains in their room, the annoying stream of light still managed to hit the sensitive eyelids of Emmet Cahill, as he lied in bed asleep. Sensing that the morning finally arrived, he rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head.

He really didn't feel like getting up and snuggled closer to the other, older male who also lied in the bed with him. He inhaled his scent and took in the warmth emanating off his naked body. His fingers lightly trailed through his smooth tresses of hair and he rested his leg on top of the other's thigh. He could literally just lie in bed all day in this exact same position without a care in the world.

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz..._ Emmet's phone was going off.

Emmet groaned. _Almost_. He could almost lie in bed all day without a care in the world. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller id. It was Sharon Browne, his former boss and creator of Celtic Thunder. He pressed the 'accept' button.

"'Ello? Sharon?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Emmet, dear, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Kind of, but its okay. I was debating whether I wanted to wake up anyway," he replied.

"Em, who are you talking to?" Gavin mumbled, from his side of the bed.

"Sharon Browne, my former boss," Emmet answered. "Sorry, G. Go back to sleep, I'll step out."

"Don't bother, I'm up now, anyway," Gavin said, as he sat up. He reached over and pulled Emmet onto his lap. Emmet's face turned beet red.

"Not now, I'm on the phone," he hissed.

"Emmet? Who's that with you?" Sharon inquired from the other line.

"Um, Gavin O'Connor...my partner..." he said, his face turning redder, as Gavin started to nibble at his ear.

"You mean, the Gavin O'Connor, as in the actor who was Patrick Pearse in _The Bloody Irish_? I saw that show and I was very proud of you. You were brilliant. I guess you're not so innocent anymore, are you? He's a handsome one. You scored big time," she teased.

"I did, didn't I?" he agreed, and nearly gasped as Gavin licked the inside of his ear. "So what do I owe the pleasure, Sharon?" Emmet bit his lip to hold back a moan as Gavin continued licking the insides of his ear, while his hands crept lower and started to caress the insides of Emmet's thighs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to rejoin Celtic Thunder for the Legacy tour? As you know, both Colm and Keith have taken a year off. Ryan, Neil, and Damian will still be present, and to be honest I do miss having you around," she admitted.

"I do too, as much as I enjoyed working with the cast from _The Bloody Irish_ , I missed being in Celtic Thunder. Do you have someone for Keith or Colm?"

"Michael O'Dwyer. He actually sounds a bit like Keith; of course it won't be the same without our blonde surfer boy. But I have an interview with him tomorrow morning. Also, the lads are meeting with the band this afternoon, after lunch, if you want to pop in and get reacquainted with everyone. You are also welcome to bring Mr. O'Connor, I'd love to meet him," Sharon explains.

"Sure, we'll stop by this afternoon. I'll see you soon. I can't wait to see everyone again," Emmet replied.

"Have fun with Mr. O'Connor," she teased, before switching off. Emmet breathed a sigh of relief, as he ended the call. He turned his body around and tried to glare at his older lover.

"Gavin, you idiot! Were you trying to embarrass me in front of my boss?" he exclaimed.

"Maybe. You're so cute when you get flustered like that, especially when Ms. Browne is on the other line," he smirked. Emmet gasped as he felt one of Gavin's fingers slip into his entrance.

"Gavin, you pervert," he muttered. Gavin raised an eyebrow, before he gently wrapped a hand around Emmet's neck and forced him to look at him.

"What was that, soldier?" he demanded, slightly.

"Commander, please," Emmet whispered. "I need you inside me," he begged.

"Actually, Emmet, I would like to try something new; are you up for that?" Gavin asked.

"Um, it depends?" Emmet replied, being slightly nervous.

"I would like to ease your fear of being tied up. If it’s too much, use your safeword," Gavin said, as he flipped Emmet on his stomach. Emmet immediately tensed up. "Easy, Em, try to relax."

"I don’t know if I can do this. Please Gavin," Emmet said, his voice slightly trembling.

"Relax, Emmet," Gavin said, as he let his body arch and then relax on top of Emmet’s. He felt Emmet relax against his, before he took a hold of his left wrist and before Emmet could react, he felt the cool metal close around his wrist. Gavin lifted his wrist to the headboard of the bed and locked it in place. That was when Emmet started to panic.

"No! Let me go! Stop it! Please, I’ll be good. Don’t touch me! Just don’t this. Leave Gavin out of this! No, Gavin!" Emmet cried, as he struggled, pulling at his trapped wrist.

"EMMET! CALM DOWN! IT’S ME, GAVIN! I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Gavin shouted, trying to break Emmet from his obvious nightmare-ish anxiety. Emmet stilled, his sobs wracking his body. Gavin paled. Shit. "Emmet…oh god. Just, hang on," Gavin said, as he quickly unlocked both cuffs and pulled his shaking young lover into his arms.

Emmet curled up and buried himself deep into Gavin’s body; shaking and sobbing. He couldn’t use his safeword; it would’ve made it worse. He had a mixture of flashbacks that seemed to come together in those few seconds. But it was enough to scare the shit out of him.

Lisa, who had tied him up so she could rape him, Lisa, who had successfully gotten Gavin arrested, Lisa who had forced Gavin to watch as she raped and broke him while using Gavin against him.

The last thought had been the worst; but ever since she spoke those words, "Sorry, O’Connor, but Emmet, you’re mine…" It felt like that she did force Gavin to watch, as she stole his virginity…Sure, he may have flirted and fooled around before he met Gavin, but he’s never gone that far with anyone, which is one of the main reasons why he felt ashamed and dirty.

"Em?" Gavin asked, quietly. Emmet shook his head and made himself smaller, still letting his tears flow. He wasn’t ready to talk. Gavin could only rock Emmet back and forth, as he rubbed his back and gently saying soothing words, while he waited for Emmet’s shaking and sobbing to subside. "Em, talk to me. What happened?" he pried gently.

"Lisa," Emmet muttered. And Gavin’s blood ran cold.

"Fuck, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t aware that Lisa is still present in your self-consciousness. What can I do?" Gavin apologized. Emmet looked up at him, his face red from crying. Gavin gently wiped Emmet’s tears from his cheeks with his thumb.

"Try cuffing me again?" he asked simply. Gavin’s eyes widened in shock.

"What, Emmet, no! Absolutely not. You just had a fucking panic attack, because of that! Why would I put you through that again?" Gavin protested.

"Please Gavin?" Emmet pleaded. "It was obvious you wanted to try something and I freaked out. And I couldn’t use my safeword, because it would have made it worse."

"How so?" Gavin frowned.

"Well, _Monto_ is the song where you and the other leaders are practically being marched to prison and later to be executed by the British General. In my consciousness, I unwittingly replayed the words she said to me and how she successfully got you arrested, and somehow managed to make the police to force you to watch as she raped me."

"And what words were they?" Emmet shivered unintentionally, but he said them anyway:

" _Sorry, O’Connor, but Emmet, you’re mine._ "

And with that, Emmet curled and made himself smaller as Gavin tightened his hold on Emmet. Emmet didn't cry; he just wanted to be surrounded in Gavin's presence and his scent. A few minutes later, Emmet was finally able to calm himself down.

"Are you alright?" Gavin asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so. Can you try cuffing me again? But this time have me facing you, it will help me knowing it’s you and not her," Emmet said with confidence.

"Alright, but you have to use your safeword this time," he replied and Emmet nodded. Not needing to be told twice, Gavin rearranged them so that he was on top of Emmet. "I was only going to use the handcuff in order for you not to be able to touch yourself," Gavin explained, as he started the process over again, but this time he was going to take his time and watch for any signs that Emmet may have. "And I’ll have to apologize; I should’ve explained to you what I was doing." Gavin talked, as he rubbed Em’s left arm up and down, while he tried to get Emmet to relax.

Emmet relaxed once again, and Gavin distracted him, by giving him a passionate, yet dominate kiss, as he closed the metal around Emmet’s wrist. Emmet winced as he felt his arm being lifted to the headboard and Gavin locked him in place. "Relax, Em. I’m only going to prepare you," Gavin said in a soft voice.

"I’m okay, but prepare me for what…you?" Emmet smirked. "I don’t need preparation; I know your size, G…"

Gavin only smirked right back, before he lowered his head and trailed over Emmet’s opening with his tongue. A strangle gasp was torn from his young lover as that devious tongue flicked back and forth, and Gavin had to hold Emmet’s hips down when they jerked back up again. "Gavin…" he moaned, as he felt Gavin’s tongue drill into him, in and out, wetting him thoroughly.

Emmet jumped a bit when he felt Gavin’s finger started to ease its way inside him. He could feel it reaching further than Gavin’s tongue could, stretching him as it worked slowly in and out. Gavin shook his head, slightly amused. "Sorry, Em, but you’re still so tight." Emmet made an effort to make himself relax, to keep his body from fighting the invading finger. After a few moments, he felt it retreat entirely, and he shifted his head to look at Gavin.

His breath caught as he watched Gavin slide his own fingers in and out of his own mouth, coating them with his own saliva. Emmet licked his lips subconsciously. It had undoubtedly turned him on when Gavin told Emmet to suck his own fingers the first morning they had been together; yes, it had been a power play, but Emmet did really enjoy it. Ever since that morning, Gavin’s fingers would always be in the forefront of Emmet’s fantasies. Emmet watched as they slid slowly out of his older lover’s mouth and returned to slide back into him. First to one finger again, closely followed by a second, and Emmet held his breath until his body adjusted once more.

The process continued, Gavin waited until Emmet had relaxed to two fingers, pulling them out to wet them once more before returning with three. Gavin felt a sense of domination as Emmet squirmed before him, as he pulled and tugged at his restrain wrists; soft moans and whimpers escaping from his young lover’s lips.

"You like my fingers, don’t you, Em?" Gavin asked, using his commanding voice, but with a hint of seductiveness. Emmet resisted the urge to whine. Gavin crooked his fingers slightly to brush gently over Emmet's prostrate.

"Ah! Yes, Commander!" his young lover’s voice was choked, and Emmet’s back arched off the bed as Gavin continued to thrust his fingers in, hitting Emmet’s prostrate. Gavin could tell that his young lover was getting close, as if he could come on his fingers alone and made himself slow down. Emmet’s harsh breathing echoed in their room, and he groaned as Gavin withdrew his fingers from him slowly.

"How are you doing?" Gavin asked. Emmet looked up at him, his hazel eyes clouded with lust.

"How do you think I’m doing? You used my favorite fantasy against me to ease my fear of being tied up. Fucking hell," Emmet said, breathlessly, but he was smiling nonetheless. Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"You have a thing for my fingers, since when?" Emmet blushed.

"Since the first time you told me to suck on them, the first morning we were together," he admitted.

"Interesting, I’ll have to use my fingers on you as much as possible," Gavin said with a smirk. He reached above Emmet and unlocked his wrists from the handcuffs and felt Em relax completely against him.

"Can I clean your fingers?" Emmet nearly begged. Gavin raised his eyebrows. "Please, Commander? I want to taste myself." Gavin nearly smiled. Emmet was beginning to sound like a natural sub. He decided to give Em what he clearly wanted and offered his slightly sticky hand to him that was covered with Emmet’s juices.

Emmet reached for Gavin’s hand and gripping the forefinger, he placed it in his mouth and started to suck on it. He tasted something tangy that took him a moment before he realized he must be tasting himself, and he felt his face heat up once more. It was an interesting taste. When Emmet was done with his finger, Gavin placed his other two fingers to his lover’s lips. Emmet allowed his fingers to slip past his lips and he started the process over again. Emmet decided he liked the taste of himself, as he circled the fingers with his tongue and sucked on them, almost hungrily.

"That’s it, Em. Suck on them like you mean it," Gavin slightly purred, making Emmet moan. "Do you want my forefinger?" Emmet nodded and he opened his mouth a little wider to allow the third finger in. "You’re being such a good boy, aren’t you? My young soldier," he said, softly. Emmet could only hum as his mouth was full of his Commander’s fingers. Gavin started to gently thrust his fingers in and out slightly, while Emmet continued to suck on them. He let Emmet enjoy his fingers for a few more moments, before Gavin decided it was enough for the time being. Emmet couldn’t help but groan as Gavin pulled his fingers away from his lips. "That’s enough for now, Em."

He looked at his young lover, who gave him a nod, before he slowly slid inside of him; a moan escaping from Emmet's throat.

Gavin waited for Emmet to adjust to his size, before he started to move, thrusting himself inside of Emmet, who gasped and moaned below him. He grabbed Gavin's shoulders and squeezed them as the blinding pain was quickly replaced with sweet pleasure. His head thrashed on the pillow. "F-faster!" he panted and his request was quickly rewarded with faster, harder thrusts. "Ah, Commander!" his palms squeezed Gavin's shoulders tightly.

Gavin grabbed Emmet's hips and started to thrust with more force, his eyes closed in pure bliss. His own moans began to mix with Emmet's, as he felt his climax nearing. Opening his eyes, he wrapped his hand around Emmet's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, fuck! Commander!" Emmet arched off the bed. The added stimulus was sending him over the edge, his fingernails dug into Gavin's shoulder blades, leaving crescent shaped marks behind. A tightness coiled in his stomach. It was too much. He couldn't hold it any longer, but he needed his Commander's permission. "Commander, please...I need to cum," Emmet begged.

"Then come for me, my gallant soldier," Gavin purred as he continued his thrusting inside of Emmet. Emmet's body finally rocked with delight as his white essence splashed over his stomach and in Gavin's hand. His insides tightened around Gavin, as Gavin gave one more hard thrust, milking Emmet with his own seed and he suddenly became breathless as his body trembled with waves of euphoria.

Now physically drained with energy, Gavin fell exhausted next to Emmet. The two lied down for a few moments, recovering their breaths and basking in the afterglow. Gavin pushed himself up and hovered above Emmet, his gray eyes shining. "Jesus, Emmet. You're going to be the death of me one of these days, for your insatiable hunger for sex," he replied, before leaning down and kissing him.

"Can't help it, you're a handsome Dom and I love being dominated," Emmet said with a shrug, after they pulled away from their steamy kiss.

"Can't argue with that," Gavin agreed. "Alright, we should get ourselves cleaned up and make breakfast, before we drive down to Dublin," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Love you," Emmet said, before giving Gavin a peck on his lips.

"Love you too."

Gamet

As promised, Emmet found himself in Gavin's car as they drove towards Dublin a little before noon. Gavin lived in Cork, so it took them about two hours to reach Dublin; when he was working on _The Bloody Irish_ , he had rented a house so he could be closer to their studio. Gavin could feel that Emmet was nervous, as he stared at the scenery that was passing by.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're not nervous are you?"

"No, I'm not nervous about meeting the lads, although to be fair, I hadn't seen Ryan and Neil since their wedding. And it'll be good to see Damian again. But I do want to talk to Sharon about something," Emmet answered.

"Talk to me, then. What do you want to tell Sharon?" Emmet turned to face him.

"About my experiences with Lisa. I know this is a different studio, Celtic Thunder's studio, in fact. And I know I can trust everyone, I do...it's just...I'm so used to having you be there, keeping an eye out for me," Emmet explained.

"I understand. If Sharon will permit me, I'll stay with you while you work until I have a next project," Gavin promised.

"Thank you."

After talking to Gavin about his nervousness, Emmet felt relaxed. He really hoped he wouldn't suffer any panic attacks while working with Sharon and the lads. Gavin seemed to be the only one who was able to get him out of it. Gavin drove the rest of the way, and both of them were comfortable enough they didn't need words to speak, they finally arrived at The Helix Studio; a safe haven and free of fans for the Celtic Thunder lads.

On the outside of the studio, it was just a plain white building, with a medium sized parking lot. Behind the studio, was the Celtic Thunder store, hiding in plain sight. There were several cars parked in the parking lot, as Gavin pulled in. He felt Emmet getting slightly tense and he realized with a frown that Emmet was remembering the time that Lisa nearly had him arrested. Gavin placed a hand on his singer's thigh.

"Emmet, relax. You're safe here, this is your studio," he said, in a calming voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help but remember that day. It was awful, I nearly lost you," he softly admitted.

"Well, you're not going to lose me, not here. Now let's get inside, I'm dying to meet your mates I've heard so much about," Gavin said, in a firm but soft voice.

Gavin pulled into a spot and parked the car. Emmet took a minute to recollect himself and opened the door to get out. He took in a deep breath and glanced at the studio that had been like a second home to him. "Welcome home," he said quietly to himself.

When Gavin and Emmet reached the entrance, the door opened for them and someone was on the other side greeted them. "Emmet! Nice to see you again, buddy!" said the young lad, as he stepped aside, to allow Emmet and Gavin to enter the building.

Gavin gave the young lad a look over. He was almost the same height as Emmet. He had dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. Gavin could tell that the young lad worked out. Overall, the lad was pretty cute, he had to admit, but Emmet was already his.

"Oh, who’s this handsome older gentleman you brought, Em?" the lad asked. Emmet smiled.

"Damian, this is Gavin O’Connor. Gavin, meet Damian McGinty, the baby of Celtic Thunder," Emmet said, as he introduced the two. Damian pouted.

"I’m not a baby. And besides, I’m only two years younger than you, Mr. Cahill," Damian replied.

"Maybe not, but you did grow up while being in Celtic Thunder," Emmet pointed out.

"So did you. You were only nineteen when you started," Damian shot back.

"Boys, that’s enough," Gavin commanded, sending chills down Emmet’s spine, while Damian quieted. He however did notice that Emmet shivered slightly when Gavin gave a command.

"Sorry, Mr. O’Connor, as Emmet mentioned and being the youngest of the group, we tend to tease each other a lot," Damian explained. "And seriously, Em, it’s not that cold in here," he teased. Emmet blushed.

"Shut up, Damian," he hissed.

"Anyway, the others are already here, come on, I’ll lead you to them. I’m sure you’re dying to meet them," Damian said, ignoring Emmet as he motioned for them to follow him. Gavin shook his head, as he followed Emmet and Damian through the building. Damian started to talk to Emmet. "So, Emmet how’s your love life with Mr. O’Connor?" he asked with a smile.

"How did you know that I was with Gavin?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"Don’t play dumb with me. I know you’re gay. I’ve seen you flirt with Keegan before he took an interest in Ms. Durrant. And besides, I saw you shiver when he commanded us to stop arguing. So what, you have a thing when he commands you to do something?" Damian replied. Emmet blushed.

"Something, like that, but it’s more complicated than that. Maybe I’ll tell you one day," Emmet said, as they reached one of the stages.

"Good, cause we’re here anyway. Let’s get you reacquainted with everyone."

Damian, Emmet and Gavin stopped before a set of wooden double doors, where they could hear a guitar being played on the other side. Damian opened the door for the two and beckoned them to enter before him.

The hall was large and echoed, on the one side of the room was a stage, and starting right in front of it were stairs that led to rows of seats all the way up to where the boys were standing. On the stage, sat three couches that had been arranged in a circle, along with a large comfy-looking chair a little ways from the sofas.

A man with light brown hair sat in the chair and was strumming at his guitar, a black haired man was standing next to a woman with white blonde hair having a discussion, and two ladies were on one of the couches talking quietly with each other. Another older gentleman with glasses sat on the opposite couch, reading a book. Damian led Emmet and Gavin down one of the aisles and the guitarist was the first to notice the small group. He approached the edge and kneeled down, offering a hand to Emmet.

"Emmet, great to see you again, buddy! How have you been?" he asked, as he helped Emmet up on to the stage. Both Damian and Gavin casually got onto the stage and Damian went over to stand near the black-haired man and the woman. "So I’m assuming this gentleman here is Gavin O’Connor?"

"Yeah, Gavin, this is Neil Byrne-Kelly," Emmet answered, as he introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O’Connor. How did you find him? He’s a handsome one," Neil replied, as the two shook hands.

"He played Commander Patrick Pearse in _The Bloody Irish_ ," said the woman, as she came up to meet up with them.

"Sharon Browne, I presume?" Gavin guessed, as he offered his hand to her. Sharon gladly accepted.

"You presumed correctly, Mr. O’Connor. It’s good to finally meet you. Congratulations on your acting as Patrick Pearse, that must’ve been an interesting experience," Sharon replied.

"It was," Gavin agreed. The black-haired man came up and introduced himself as Ryan, the current leader of Celtic Thunder. "And please, call me Gavin, I don’t really like formalities."

"Then you must call me Sharon," Sharon insisted with a friendly smile.

After Gavin got to meet everyone, and they all seem to like him which made Emmet feel relieved; he pulled Sharon aside. "Sharon, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

"Sure, hun. Hey, Emmet and I need to sort out some things; we’ll back in a few minutes. Make sure you guys play nice with Gavin."

"Its okay, Sharon, I can handle them," Gavin said with a smile.

Emmet and Sharon found themselves in a break room a couple of minutes later. "So what’s on your mind, son?" she asked, as they both sat down.

"Well, this is about my experiences working with the _Bloody Irish_ production. To make the long story short, I’ll need Gavin to be with me or us while we start working on our Legacy tour." Sharon frowned a little.

"And why is that?" Emmet took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I’m just so used to having his presence near me at all times and well, I’ve suffered a few panic attacks last year and he seems to be the only one who can pull me out of them. I think I’ll be fine when we actually start the tour."

"I understand. I won’t ask what triggers your panic attacks; but I will even pay for Gavin’s plane tickets if you suddenly need him during the tour. I can see how much he means to you. Is there anyone here you trust to help you through a panic attack if you ever have one and he’s not around?"

"Ryan," Emmet said immediately. "He’s about the same age as Gavin, and he has that commanding authority, which I’ll need. That’s another long story. Plus, he is the leader now. I’ll have to get Ryan and Gavin together so that G can tell Ryan what he needs to know. Oh and G is the nick name I gave for Gavin," Emmet added, sheepishly. Sharon smiled.

"Alright, Emmet. I will allow Gavin to hang out with us, while you are re-practicing your songs and moves. He has my permission to be here as long as he wants."

"Thank you, Sharon. And I promise I will tell you the whole story later."

Gamet

The room was dark, too dark. As his shiny new shoes clicked on the floor, his heart was beating like it never has before. The desk he was approaching was glowing with the light of a small desk lamp.

"Please, take a seat," said the woman behind the desk.

He gave her a look over. She was strong and tall, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a leader and extremely protective of her boys. He knew right then and there that she was not the one to piss off in anyway.

She looked at the figure that approached her. His gelled, raven hair was spiked at the tip. She took note of the slight fear in his gray eyes.

As he sat down, the woman spoke up again. "I’ve been expecting you, Mr. O’Dwyer."

"Yes, and I apologize for being late. The traffic was awful today."

"I understand. Anyways, on to what you are for."

"Right away, Mrs. Browne."

"Well, Michael," Sharon started, "Tomorrow will be your first day in our group. You must arrive at sharply 7:00 AM. David Munro and I will introduce you to the lads, and you all will be able to chat. Now, one of the boys will most likely have to give you a little tour of the tour bus, recording studio, etc." Michael nodded. "The tour begins in approximately 2 months. Remember, you’ll be traveling across America, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand in a bus almost every day with 4 other goofballs, so be sure you are well aware and prepared."

Michael laughed. "Yes ma’am, I’m well aware of those factors."

"Great," she replied. They talk for about five more minutes on business and contracting. "Alright, Mr. O’Dwyer, you are free to go, and I can’t wait to start working with you. Remember, 7am sharp, tomorrow morning!"

"Gotcha!" Michael shouted back to her as he was leaving. Right when he was walking out, Sharon looked up and shouted:

"Wait, Michael! One more thing!" Michael turned his attention back to her. "I just want to let you know that the lads, Ryan, Neil and Damian…are quite – ignorant and can be extremely protective of Emmet when it comes to newbies. You’ll have to prove yourself worthy to be their new Thunder-mate, much less go near Emmet." Michael frowned.

"Any particularly reason I should know about?"

"No, that matter is extremely private. However, I should also warn you, should any of the lads tell me that you are harassing Emmet; I will not hesitate to fire you. I will not hear any excuses. This will be your only warning," she said in a stern voice. "Also, I have personally invited Emmet's lover to join us while we're at the studio. He is a man not to be mess with and he is extremely protective of Mr. Cahill."

Michael could tell that she was dead serious. Now he was curious about his Emmet and why the other lads are so protective of him. Michael nodded and left the building, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

 


	10. The Wrong Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Michael meets Emmet for the first time and is struck by how beautiful Emmet is. He forgets where they are and momentarily gives into his desire, before he meets Emmet's partner, a very domineering figure, Gavin O'Connor.

**

The clouds were black as they drowned out the stars and moon. Rain attacked the ground making obvious splashes in the puddles as the lightning and thunder shared a tango across the sky. Michael stood at the large wall window in his medium apartment in the middle of downtown, and from where he was; he could see everything.

Tomorrow was the big day, he would start with ‘Celtic Thunder’ and he would meet all the guys for the first time. Of course he wasn't going to mention to Sharon that he's done his research on one of her precious boys, Emmet Cahill. He had an obsession for the lad.

He even has a spare room dedicated to Emmet that was painted in the same color red as Emmet's living room in his house in Mullingar. He had a glass bookcase filled with CT CDs and DVDs, from _Voyage_ to _Live and Unplugged_ , including _The Bloody Irish_ and _Emmet Cahill's Ireland_. Also in the bookcase were the items he's bought and collected from the Celtic Thunder website that featured Emmet. On the opposite side of the door, was an alter that had the newest items he's bought; the Legacy t-shirt and a single Emmet shirt, both in photo framed cases, and in white. Above the alter was Emmet's Mythology poster. On the one blank wall, opposite of the bookcase were Emmet's own official photos, along with the CT official photos of Emmet, including four from the CT calendars that Emmet was featured in, all worthy to be placed in frames.

He wondered why Sharon would warn him not to harass Emmet. It was almost as if she could sense his darkest desire. He shook his head. That was nonsense. But now he had to be watchful of Emmet's lover. He already had a sneaky suspicion that the actor who played Patrick Pearse in _The Bloody Irish_ was Emmet's lover...what was his name... Gavin O'Connor; if the _Mo Ghile Mear Reprise_ had anything to do with it. He saw the passion in the song as Emmet sung it while he was near O'Connor, as if he was apologizing to O'Connor for his behavior in the _Monto_ song.

He turned and shut the light out before heading to his bedroom, lightning illuminated the room with dazzling brilliance and a cold shiver crept up his spine, as he felt eyes watching him. He turned to face the window again, and just for a second, he thought he saw someone there.

He passed his favorite room, known as _The Mullingar's Tenor_ room and glanced at Emmet's pictures on his walls and smiled, knowing that Emmet Michael Cahill was indeed...gay. "Emmet, you're mine," he sneered.

Gamet

By morning, the storm wasn't any better, in fact, it seemed to have gotten worse and Michael was a little scared to drive through the raging water that seemed to threaten to flood Dublin. He finally made his way through the watered down streets and found his way to the studio and grabbing his umbrella, he darted through the parking lot, which still got him wet. As his hand touched the handle of the door, the door opened with someone on the other side.

"Come on, get in buddy." Another hand helped him through the door and that was the first time Michael met the young man. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a light blue that had a hint of gray spiraling around in them, his jaw was well-defined, and his voice was smooth with a thick Irish accent. "Wet as can be out there, huh? Find the place okay?" Michael nodded, as he shook his umbrella, and then shook his hair.

"Would you by any chance have a towel?" he asked, looking up at the mysterious young man. Michael couldn't help it, the photos in his room didn't do the man justice, and the young lad was not only gorgeous, but he was breathtakingly beautiful. He'll have no trouble taking Emmet Cahill for his own.

"I do, in fact, here." He handed Michael a light brown towel and he quickly wiped off his face, the towel was thick with Emmet's scent. "Name's Emmet, Emmet Cahill." Michael stopped. He had been right. This was the lad that Ms. Browne had warned him about.

"Michael O'Dwyer. And, I know who you are," Michael said, as he reached for Emmet's stretched hand, and shook it. He continued to dry himself even more.

"Sharon said you were coming, so I'd figured I'd wait down here for you. Come on, the other lads are already here."

Emmet motioned for Michael to walk in front of him and as he passed him, and smiled at him, and that was the first time Michael truly got a good look into his eyes. The blue and the grey seemed to be battling each other for dominance as they rushed around each other spilling their color, creating a truly awe-inspiring color. He gave his head another light shake with the towel (he was already in love with Emmet’s scent), to stop himself from looking at him.

He knew he was attracted to guys; had been since he hit puberty and Emmet was a very good-looking guy and he fit his type exactly. Beautiful, stunning eyes, thoughtful, completed with a sexy voice. He proved all of these and he had only known him for no more than a few minutes. Michael knew he was going to be careful, but he was going to have this gorgeous young brunette, whether Cahill would go willingly or not. He was ignoring the fact that Emmet was already in a strong relationship.

Through the twisted and curving halls, Emmet eventually led Michael to a set of wooden double doors, where they could hear a guitar being played on the other side. Before Emmet could open the door, Michael gave into his desire and took a hold of Emmet’s shoulders, spun him around and pinned him against the doors. Emmet gasped in shock. Michael nestled deep into the other man's neck and inhaled the brunette’s scent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmet demanded, as he tried to struggle. Michael just tightened his grip even tighter.

"I just have to say that you’re beautiful, you know that? You fit my type just so perfect…" he said, seductively. Emmet glared at him.

"I already have a lover and he’s behind these doors. So let me go."

"Good, that makes it easy for me, knowing that you are gay; now just to figure out if you are top or bottom."

Emmet opened his mouth to say something when Michael covered his mouth with his hand. "Wait, don’t answer that, Cahill," he whispered, "you have no control when I’m here."

And to make his point known, Michael pressed his lips against Emmet’s. He pushed him up against the wooden doors, effectively trapping him. Emmet was shocked. Over and over in his head, he was screaming for Gavin to save him. He had never been kissed by another man, not even by Colm; only Gavin had the right to claim his lips. Michael deepened the kiss as he ran his hands slowly up Emmet’s body.

He started to struggle, trying to get away, but he was so much stronger than he was. Michael’s hands were all over him, feeling him up, as Emmet continued to struggle and finally paused to holding Em’s head still so he could continue to assault his mouth. Emmet managed to get his arms and hands up enough that he could grip Michael's forearms and tried to pull his hands away from his face. It only seemed to encourage him as he, with purpose bit down on Emmet's lip. Emmet’s hand found the handle, and opened the doors. Emmet lost his balance and he fell to the floor, landing on his back with a thud, with Michael landing on top of him. At least it got him to pull away from the kiss.

"Fuck," Emmet panted, a little winded from the fall.

"Careful sweetie, you don’t want your partner to know you’ve been cheating on him," Michael smirked, leaning in close to him again; one of his hands feeling down his leg, finally cupped him and squeezed him. Emmet gasped as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Get off me! GAVIN, HELP ME!!" Emmet yelled in a panic.

Emmet’s shout echoed through the theatre, finally reaching the stage, making the other lads halt what they were doing. Hearing his name being shouted, Gavin sprang to his feet from being on the couch and hurried at the end of the stage. Seeing his partner was being pinned by someone else and by a guy no less, made Gavin leap off the stage and hurried over to rescue Emmet, with the other lads trailing behind.

Michael was pulled off by Neil and Damian, while Gavin helped Emmet off the floor. Gavin pulled Emmet into a possessive embrace, glaring at the new comer, his eyes burning. Gavin could feel Emmet shaking in fear, as the brunette buried his face into his partner's neck; Gavin pulled him even closer to his body.

"Emmet, are you okay?" Gavin asked with concerned.

"He touched me! Gavin, please, I'm so sorry. He...he kissed me! I couldn't stop him!" Emmet cried despairingly. Emmet was shaking, badly. Shit. Gavin immediately tightened his hold on Emmet.

"No Em, now's not the time. You're okay. I'm here. We'll talk later," Gavin said. He turned to Michael. "Who the hell do you think you are? You had no right to touch Emmet! That was completely inappropriate behavior." Gavin demanded, his voice growling with a dark hatred.

"Gavin...I..." Emmet started, fearfully.

"Emmet, that's enough. I said, "we'll talk later," Gavin commanded. Emmet was still shaking, and he whimpered a bit, but he finally fell silent. He still looked scared. The other lads looked on with worry.

"Gavin, calm down..." Damian tried. "That hurt Emmet..."

"Don't tell me to be calm, Damian," Gavin, snapped, sharply. "Who are you!?"

"Michael O'Dwyer," Michael replied casually, a cocky smirk stretched across his face.

"The new guy?" Neil guessed, glancing at his husband, Ryan. Michael only shrugged.

"Oh you’re new alright," Ryan started in his thick Irish accent. "So let’s get this one thing straight. We’re a very tight group; we don’t let anyone outside our group in that easily and you just made yourself harder to trust. No one is allowed to fuck with the relationships within this group, and that includes you," Ryan finished off in a leadership tone. "Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal clear, Mr.-?"

"I’m Ryan Kelly and this is my husband, Neil Byrne-Kelly," Ryan, with the dark hair replied, with a hint of darkness in his voice, as Neil stood beside him, with one of Ryan’s arms around his waist. The young one introduced himself as Damian McGinty.

Michael looked at Gavin. "And who are you again? I wasn't aware we were allowed to have spectators at our practices." Michael pretended to ask, even though he was well aware of whom Gavin O'Connor was.

Gavin narrowed his eyes. He could tell that Michael knew exactly who he was. There was something very sinister about Michael that Gavin didn't like, not counting the fact that he had touched Emmet inappropriately within his presence; but he answered anyway.

"I have special permission from Sharon and I have every right to be here, Mr. O’Dwyer. I'm Gavin O'Connor," Gavin replied in a dark voice.

"So what, you can't trust your partner while he's at work?" Michael sneered. Emmet gave the new guy a disgusted look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're the one who forced himself on me! I've been with Gavin for over a year, I'm not about to cheat on him. So stay away from me, I'm not available," Emmet snapped, trying to defend himself.

"And another thing, why O'Connor of all people? He’s not that good looking," Michael noted, being bold.

Emmet went completely still; that was almost the exact same statement that Lisa had said, before she raped him over a year ago. And Gavin felt Emmet's demeanor change drastically, so he decided to put an end to this. He was already getting tired of Michael's bullshit.

"That's none of your business. You're here to sing and do what Sharon tells you. You're not here to gossip about your coworkers' private lives. And I'm here to protect my partner from unwanted attention. If you touch Emmet again in an inappropriate manner, I will turn you over to Sharon myself. So I'd watch your step from now on," Gavin warned, using his commanding voice, to make Michael understand that he was being dead serious.

Michael just smirked. Gavin's warning wasn’t going to stop him. He was going to pretend that he noted Ryan’s warning, and although Ryan, Neil and Damian were all really good-looking lads, he wasn’t interested in any of them. The one lad he wanted to fuck-up with was Emmet.

"Oh by the way, Sharon said that one of you was going to show me around?" Michael asked, looking straight at Emmet and Gavin. Gavin glared at him and tightened his hold on Em. No way in hell he was going to let O’Dwyer near his sub; not after the stunt he just pulled.

Ryan glanced at Gavin. He still had a dark expression on his face. And he wasn’t letting Emmet go; in fact, he had tightened his hold on his young partner. He didn’t blame Gavin. Ryan would’ve been just as upset and angry if someone had assaulted his Neil.

"No way, O’Dwyer. You’re not permitted to go anywhere with Emmet alone, not after the stunt you just pulled. I’ll show you around," Ryan answered, in a business-like tone. Neil came up to his husband.

"You’re sure, Ry?" he asked. Ryan smiled gently at him.

"I’ll be fine. I can handle him."

"At least have Damian go with you," he suggested. Ryan sighed.

"Okay, fine. You coming, Damian?" Ryan asked, turning to the youngest one in their group. Damian gave him a devious smile.

"You bet." Ryan gave Damian the same smile in return. Neil saw the exchange and knew right then and there, that O’Dwyer was in for it now; served him right for harassing Emmet.

"We’ll be in the break room, once you guys are done," Emmet said, still wrapped in Gavin’s embrace.

"Right, we’ll see you there."

Ryan and Damian led O’Dwyer away from the auditorium and once they knew they were out of earshot from the other lads, Ryan shoved O’Dwyer against the wall.

"What the hell?" Michael said, as he glared at him; Ryan glared right back at him.

"No, you listen to me good and proper. I would advise you to listen to Mr. O’Connor to save yourself trouble down the road. I saw that desired look you had while looking at Emmet. Stay away from Emmet, he’s not available. One more stunt like that and you’re out. Got it? We’re watching you," Ryan warned him.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ryan, no one is going to stop me, especially if I catch Emmet alone. And besides, have you ever been this rough with Emmet, Keegan or even O’Hanlon when they came into the group?"

Damian frowned, not liking the new guy one bit. He seemed way too obsessed with Emmet for only having just met him and the fact that O'Dwyer already disapproved of Emmet's sexual relationship with Mr. O'Connor; sent another red flag in Damian's opinion of him.

"He didn’t have too. Colm or E never behaved like what you’re doing now. I can tell that something happened to Emmet last year. He’s changed and I’ve never seen him be so clingy and dependent on another person, let alone an older lover. Emmet’s my friend and I don’t want to see him hurt, especially by a team mate. He’s a strong individual," Damian explained with emotion.

"Well, he wasn’t strong enough to push me away from him, in fact, he even encouraged me to keep kissing him as if he was hungry for it," Michael sneered. "Does O’Connor not kiss him enough?"

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. It wasn’t working. Michael was starting to piss him off with that cocky attitude of his and the fact he had managed to insult Emmet twice about his relationship wth Gavin. So without thinking, Ryan opened his eyes and he clocked O’Dwyer on his cheek near his nose and under his eye.

"Don’t ever talk like that about Emmet and Gavin again. What they do in their private lives, is none of your fucking business. And Emmet's not a slut, you asshole," Ryan snapped, angrily.


	11. The Nightmares have just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -After Emmet has a terrifying nightmare about himself and O'Dwyer, he's going to need help and reassurances from Gavin. Sharon is not pleased to hear of what Gavin and Ryan have to say about Michael's first day. And the lads begin to worry about Emmet as they witness one of his panic attacks.

**

Why was it cold? "Gavin?" Emmet tried to talk, but he realized that he couldn’t. Something was in his mouth, something that tasted like cloth. Something was also around his eyes, clearly a blindfold, and a cold chill ran up his body. Emmet could feel that his boxers were still on, but nothing else. He didn't mind the gag around his mouth, but not the blindfold; he needed to see Gavin when they were playing these games. Even though it had been over a year ago, Lisa was still present in the darkest part of his mind.

His hands weren’t bound nor were his feet, but every time he tried to remove the blindfold, it just wouldn’t come off and every time he tried to stand, he fell. He crawled through the floor, which was lightly covered in a carpet of sorts and it felt considerably warmer than the air that swirled above him.

"Gavin," he tried again, but his voice couldn’t sound any louder than the gag.

"Aww, he’s so cute." A new voice that scared Emmet, it was his voice, Michael’s voice. "You are just the absolute cutest, Emmy." Emmet tried to scream, but he couldn’t make a sound and with a casual hand on his back, he was flipped over onto his back on the warm carpet and instantly someone was top of him. The body was warm and he could feel his lips kissing his neck. Emmet knew Gavin's body type, and this was not Gavin. Emmet struggled against him and then he heard another voice.

"Emmet?" That was Gavin’s voice, his Commander. He opened his eyes and the blindfold and the gag were suddenly gone and he was greeted with the worst sight possible.

He was in a room that was obviously made especially for him. The walls were painted the same color red as his own living room in his house in Mullingar. There were pictures of only him in photo frames on one wall, a glass case on the opposite wall. Posters and pictures, promotions, almost everything about him that was covering the wall spaces…it was scary. Emmet couldn’t take it; he had to get out of there.

Gavin stood at the door, his mouth ajar, not believing what he was seeing. As Emmet looked down, he realized that Michael was on top of him and neither of them had clothes on. Michael was taking Emmet inside him, just like Lisa had, but this time, the pleasure was overwhelming, but Gavin just stared in anger.

"Gavin!" Emmet screamed and pushed Michael off of him and while the pleasure had left him insanely aroused, his mind was anywhere but on sex. He needed to explain to Gavin, he didn’t know what was happening. Gavin turned on his heels and ran and Emmet followed after him without his clothes that were scattered and tangled in the mist of Michael’s clothes. "Gavin, please wait!" Emmet called.

Gavin paused, turned around and struck Emmet across his face, hard enough that Emmet tumbled to the floor. Emmet gasped in pain. Gavin had never hit him before. It stung.

"No, Emmet. Lisa was right, you are a whore. You disobeyed me, so we’re done. You’re no longer my sub," Gavin snapped sharply. "And I don’t love whores."

The world froze, in its ice cold horror. How could this be? He didn’t love him? Emmet didn’t know how long he waited there, still on the floor, but Gavin left, left him with his broken heart in the dead silence of Michael’s apartment.

"N0, Gavin!!!" Emmet screamed. A cold sweat was running down his bare body. He kept screaming. He didn’t know what part of the evening hurt him the most, but in his head, all he heard was ‘You disobeyed me and you’re no longer my sub’.

"Gavin! Please don’t leave me! Please, I’m sorry!" Emmet kept screaming for his Commander to come back.

"Emmet, wake up!" came Gavin’s voice through the darkness.

"GAVIN!" Emmet screamed, jerking himself awake. His eyes snapped open to see his older lover’s worried face. He tried to sit up, but Gavin pushed him back down. "Gavin? Where are we? What happened?" Gavin frowned.

"We’re at my house in Cork. It took me awhile to wake you up; you were deep into that nightmare. Was it Lisa again?" Gavin explained.

Emmet shook his head. "No, it was about Michael O’Dwyer." Gavin’s face darkened.

"Emmet, we only just met O’Dwyer today. How could you possibly have a nightmare about him?"

"Well he wasn’t very welcoming either. He forced himself on me, even though I tried to be kind to him. He started to molest me, once he found out I was gay; I told him I already had a partner, but he continued to assault me," Emmet explained. He curled even closer to Gavin’s body and Gavin wrapped his arms around him. Gavin could feel Emmet shaking and he frowned. Something was wrong.

"Emmet, what’s wrong? You’re shaking. You’re not telling me all of it," Gavin pried in a gentle voice.

"I…I promise I won’t disobey you…please just don’t leave me. I’ll be good," Emmet nearly pleaded. Gavin stilled. Shit, Emmet was still trapped in the nightmare.

Gavin pushed Emmet back on the bed and leaned above him. "Emmet! You’ve got to snap out of it! You’re not there; you’re here, with me. Emmet, that’s enough!" Gavin finally ordered. Emmet stilled, and finally glanced up at Gavin’s face. Gavin sighed. "Em, I don’t know what happened in that dream, but you’ve got to tell me." Emmet took a deep, shaky breath, to calm himself before he explained his dream to Gavin.

"Well, Michael had forced me to have sex with him, but I was in this room that had the same color red from my home in Mullingar painted on the walls. I was on a bed, surrounded with everything that had featured me; posters, promo pictures, Celtic Thunder gifts, t-shirts, you name it. Then you came in, and caught me, but I pushed Michael off of me and I tried to tell you that I didn’t know what was happening. But you wouldn’t listen to me; in fact you turned and struck me! You told me that I was a whore and that I disobeyed you and that I was no longer your sub," Emmet explained, but then broke down, sobbing. Gavin immediately scooped up Emmet and held him close to his body and once again, started to rock his young lover.

Gavin whispered reassurances to his lover, while staring at the blank wall in their room. Whether or not there was such a room, and especially in O’Dwyer’s apartment; he needed to talk to Sharon. It may have been a dream, but Emmet had no reason to lie. It seemed that Michael had been watching Emmet since he started with Celtic Thunder. He recalled that Ryan and Damian didn’t look too happy when they got back from showing Michael around the studio either.

"Gavin, please you have to do something. Michael's trying to take me away from you. He's trying to tear us apart. I can't lose you. I love you too much," Emmet cried despairingly.

Gavin tightened his hold on Emmet. "Don’t worry love; I’m not going to leave you; especially if there’s a potential stalker in your group. I will do my best to protect you, you have my word," Gavin promised, in a gentle voice.

Gamet

The next morning, Sharon decided to check on the boys, at the studio, because she had been too busy the day before, and she didn’t get the chance to introduce Michael to them. It was only Wednesday, but Sharon wanted to have the boys get reacquainted and to hang out with each other, before they started back with work, which would be on Monday. It was around seven in the morning when she and David Munro finally arrived at the studio and they headed towards the stage area, because they figured that’s where the lads would be. She frowned.

The air was unusually heavy. Neil and Ryan were quietly working in a number, with Neil absentmindedly strumming his guitar. Damian was on one of the couches, working his own music. Gavin was sitting on the opposite couch reading a book, with Emmet curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Even where she stood, she could see that Emmet looked exhausted.

Gavin was the first to notice Sharon and David. He gently rearranged Emmet, trying not to wake him and stood up. Ryan caught Gavin’s movement and stood as well. Neil paused his music. "Where’re you going?" he asked softly.

"Gavin and I need to talk to Sharon and David," Ryan answered, before he looked over at the still sleeping Emmet. "Look after Em," he whispered and Neil nodded.

Both Gavin and Ryan hopped off the stage and went up to Sharon. "Sharon, we need to talk," Ryan started.

"Where’s Michael?"

"Not here yet," he replied, "Actually, O’Dwyer is the one we need to talk to you about."

"And could we discuss this a little more privately? He might show up within the next few minutes," Gavin suggested.

"Alright, does David need to know about this too?" Sharon asked. Ryan nodded. So they left the theatre area and went to one of the break rooms off to the side of the theatre. They each took a seat at a table. "So what’s this all about?"

"I don’t trust O’Dwyer," Gavin said, getting straight to the point.

"And why is that? You’ve only known him for a day," David said.

"Emmet had a nightmare about him last night, a really bad one. It took me most of the night to calm him down," Gavin answered. "He was really close to having a panic attack."

"Emmet’s told me that he’s prone to have panic attacks. I’ve never witnessed any of them while he worked with us, though. What made him have a dream let alone a nightmare about Michael?"

"Well O’Dwyer wasn’t very welcoming either," Gavin put in.

"Neil and Damian had to pull him off of Emmet yesterday morning. It was a good thing that Emmet had shouted for Gavin and get our attention; because I took one look at Michael and I could tell that he would have taken Emmet right then and there regardless if we were on the stage or not. Sharon, there’s something very sinister about Michael. It’s almost like he has a different agenda other than singing. He's way too obsessed with Emmet for only having just met him for my liking. He was talking shit about Emmet and his private life, and why he was with Gavin. He even called Em a slut!" Ryan explained, his tone getting dark with emotion. Gavin gave Ryan a sharp look.

"He what-? When was this?" Gavin demanded.

"Yesterday, when Damian and I gave him the tour of the studio and the bus," Ryan answered. "Well, he actually didn't say that allowed, but I know he was thinking it." Ryan then felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. "Sorry guys, its Neil…" Ryan’s eyes widened as he read the text, sent by his husband. "Shit, it’s Emmet. He’s having some sort of an attack. Gavin, you’re needed ASAP!" Ryan said urgently. Gavin stood up quickly, followed by Sharon and David.

"I’m on my way!"

Gamet

Neil looked up sharply as he heard movement on the couch that Emmet was sleeping on. He got up to check on his friend, who was having some sort of dream. Neil could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, as the dream quickly turned into a nightmare. Emmet started to squirm on the couch, his hands clenching tightly on the fabric. His breathing became rapid and tears slid down his cheeks.

"Emmet!" Neil said in his regular voice and reached down to stroke his hair, but this dream had a grip on him. "Emmet!" Neil tried again, shaking his shoulder slightly. It worked. But Emmet woke up with a jolt and sat up with a loud yelp of fear.

"Where is he!? Gavin!" Emmet panicked, with a wild look in his eyes. "Where is Gavin!?" he asked again, frantically looking around the stage for his older lover.

"Neil, text Ryan!" Damian said urgently, giving his friend a look of concern. "He doesn’t know that Gavin went with Ryan and Sharon," he replied, as Neil hurried to text Ryan.

"Gavin’s on his way," Neil said, almost immediately after he sent the text.

"What do we do? We can’t just leave Emmet like this," Damian said worriedly, as he noticed that Emmet had curled himself, with his knees against his chest. Neil shrugged, but he was worried about Emmet as well.

"Gavin should be here in less than a minute," he answered.

At that précised moment, Gavin entered the hall and hurried over to the stage, closely followed by Sharon, Ryan, and David. He pulled himself up onto the stage and headed straight for his young lover.

"Emmet!" Gavin yelled. He immediately scooped Emmet into his arms and Emmet just about lost it.

"No, please don’t! No! Monto! Monto!!!" Emmet screamed. "Commander... no...Gavin! GAVIN!!!" The person wouldn’t stop, "Gavin, help me! He won’t stop!! GAVIN!!!" He broke down, shaking and sobbing as he latched tightly on Gavin’s chest. He couldn’t breathe.

"Easy, easy, calm down, Em. I’m here, you’re okay. You’re safe. Come on, hon; breathe, Emmet, just breathe," Gavin spoke softly, as he gently rocked Emmet back and forth.

"No, I'm not! Gavin, please...he's hurting me...he won't stop..." Emmet pleaded, as he sobbed, uncontrollably. "GAVIN!!!" Emmet screamed. Gavin winced. This was one of the worst panic attacks he’s had to face. What the fuck was Emmet dreaming about anyway?

Sharon’s phone buzzed, as she looked at the scene in front of her. She’s never seen Emmet be this emotional or clingy to another person before. He was always such a strong individual with a beautiful personality to match. Something happened to him during the making of _The Bloody Irish_ production that changed him and she wouldn’t even think that Gavin could’ve been responsible. She knew that Emmet loved the man. She opened the text that was sent to her. She cursed. Michael was on his way.

"Michael’s on his way. I’m going to intercept him, he can’t see Emmet like this," Sharon announced. Ryan nodded.

"I agree, I’ll text you once Emmet calms down," he suggested. Once Sharon left the room, Ryan casually got himself onto the stage and stood near his husband. Emmet wasn’t showing any signs of calming himself down from his recent panic attack. He clung onto Gavin tightly and finally fell into an unconscious state, too emotionally upset.

"Shit, Emmet!" Gavin cursed, as Emmet fell into an unconscious state on his lap.

Ryan folded his arms. "Alright, Mr. O’Connor, tell us what happened to Emmet. I’ve never seen him act like this and we know Emmet. We won’t know how to help him while he’s on tour with us and you not being there…" Ryan started. Gavin sighed. He had a point. They were Emmet’s best friends and he will need help from them.

"Last year, Emmet was abducted and raped by a female colleague during _the Bloody Irish_ production and I helped him get through a difficult time," Gavin answered. "But he cried ‘he’ and I have a bad feeling he was having a nightmare about O’Dwyer…again."

Whatever happened to Emmet last year, the lads did not expect that.

"And another thing," Neil started. "Emmet was crying ‘Monto’…what the hell was that?"

"That was his safeword," Gavin said, simply.

"His…safeword? Wait; is he in some kind of trouble?" Damian asked.

"No. Well, let me explain. I told you that he had been abducted and raped; it goes deeper than that and that he’s scared of losing me…" Gavin started to explain. "And, I have to admit, this was one of his worst panic attacks, I’ve seen in a while. And lads, we need to get rid of Michael, somehow. I don’t care how good he is. I don’t feel comfortable with him being near Emmet. He’s dangerous, and there’s something else you need to know about him."

 

 


	12. The Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Emmet are separated by a Celtic Thunder tour for the first time in their intense, but strong relationship. And while Emmet is concerned about how to deal with Michael and not having Gavin around to keep him grounded; Gavin is thinking about the future. In the meantime, Gavin has a bad feeling about this tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up this story. In fact, I finished it about a week ago; Thursday, June 15th at 11pm, to be exact. 
> 
> I am quite proud of this story, and how it turned out and this chapter is honestly one of my favorites. It mentions why I named it "When Irish Eyes are Smiling".

**

Two months had flown by way too quickly for Emmet’s liking. It didn’t help that Gavin finally got a new project to work on, during the second month. Gavin had to have a meeting with one of the directors and Sharon to work out his schedule. He was going to make sure that he wouldn’t be needed for _The Charlie_ project whenever Emmet was to practice his moves and songs either by himself or especially when he was part of the group songs.

He made a promise to Emmet that he was going to look out for him, just like he had when they were doing _The Bloody Irish_ production, especially now that they had to deal with Michael and his undeniable desire for Emmet. However, it seemed that after that stunt Michael pulled, he hadn’t gone after Emmet since that day.

Gavin assumed it was because Sharon and David tried their best to have Emmet and Michael sing on different days; but they couldn’t do anything with the group numbers. While Gavin would be working on his own script, he would make sure to stay alert, whenever Michael and Emmet were in the same room. He was also glad that the other lads were doing their best to keep Michael separated from Emmet as much as they could.

Emmet didn’t like that whenever he wasn’t at the studio, he would be spending his time alone, since Gavin was working for _‘Charlie’_. So he spent his time working and figuring out a second album, since _Emmet Cahill’s Ireland_ was so well received and in high demand. He supposed that the more he spent his time away from Gavin, the easier it would be while he was on tour with the lads. And to his knowledge, Emmet didn’t have any more panic attacks since the one from his first meeting with Michael; just the occasional nightmare.

The room that was made to look like his living room in Mullingar still haunted his thoughts and that Michael was the one to own that room still frightened him. He mentioned it to Gavin every time he dreamed that room, because Gavin wanted to know how many times Em's woken up from being in that room.

Gavin himself didn’t like to spend away from Emmet more than he had too. He knew that the first month with working on _Charlie_ was going to be rough, especially since he would be caught being distracted by thoughts of his young lover. He sometimes found himself acting like his other character, Commander Patrick Pearse, instead of the character he was supposed to be portraying, Sean Doherty.

To his defense, they both had similarities; the strongest is that they were both politicians. Sean Doherty was a controversial Irish Fianna Fáil politician and Minister for Justice; while Patrick Pearse was a Commander for the events that took place during the Easter Rising of 1916, in which he led a bunch of rebels to fight against the British Army, before his own execution the following week.

It also didn’t help that he would be acting out as the Commander while he was at home with Emmet. They didn’t do it very often as they were now lovers with a strong connection. It was usually up to Emmet whenever he wanted to be dominated and that Gavin would gladly take control and become Commander Pearse.

With two more weeks until Emmet was to leave for the US, Gavin was doing some serious thinking. He had a lady friend for _Charlie_ that was supposed to play his wife, but he wouldn’t let himself get attached to her or get to know her outside of work. He was gay and he already had a young lover. He was extremely loyal to Emmet and loved him more than anything, he would never betray him. In fact, he knew he would never have feelings for another person, as long as Emmet stayed in his life. And he planned on having Emmet stay with him for the rest of his life. Unknown to Emmet, he had been having secret lunch dates with his parents to get to really know the Cahill family.

Gamet

Gavin’s alarm was going to go off in about two minutes. Even though he had called about two days ago to ask his director if he could have the next two days off; the first day was Emmet’s last day at home and then Gavin would be driving Em to the airport, the following mid-morning. Gavin blinked the clock into focus as he quickly reached over and switched it off before it could sound. He knew that Emmet hated being awakened by the beeping of the alarm; and he had been sleeping so peacefully that disturbing him would have been mean.

He groaned slightly as he rolled away from Emmet’s warm body, standing up and moving a few steps from the bed. Gavin started mentally sorting through his gym bag and then caught sight of Emmet’s half packed suitcase. He looked back at Emmet. His eyes were open.

"No," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I’m just going to the gym," Gavin assured him. "I’ll be back in an hour or so."

"No," he said again, a little louder as he sat up in the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

Gavin’s hand twitched. He wanted to smooth the wavy mess. He wanted to climb back into the bed. He wanted to make love to Emmet all day, so he would remember his touch during the tour. He forced his thoughts back to getting ready for the gym.

"Gavin," his voice held a hint of desperation along with residual sleep. "No, please. Today…just please."

Gavin nodded. He returned the three steps to the bed and was just about to crawl back in when he met Emmet at the end of the mattress, on his knees, with a kiss in which Gavin eagerly returned. His hands drifted up to smooth his hair. He smiled gently as he watched Emmet's eyes roll in delight as Gavin touched his soft hair.

"Em, do you want to dominate me?" Gavin asked. Emmet looked up at him.

"Can I? You’ve never let me before."

"Well I’m going to let you take control this morning. Go ahead and take me," Gavin permitted.

And before he knew it, Gavin found himself pinned to the bed, below Emmet’s young, but strong form, with his own hands being held above his head. A smile crept over the younger man’s face. Gavin recognized the look all too well. There was an idea brewing in his lover’s mind. "And just what are you thinking?"

Smiling, Emmet leaned down with his lips close enough for Gavin to feel each breath, he spoke. "Wouldn’t you like to know?" he teased, as his teeth nipped playfully at Gavin’s ear. "You’re not going to need a safeword are you?" he asked.

"I appreciate the thought, Em. But I’ll be okay," Gavin answered with a smile. "I’ll command you to stop if you go too far."

"Okay. Close your eyes," Emmet ordered. Letting his eyes close, Gavin felt the bed shift and the weight upon him vanish. Sounds of rummaging filled the room as Emmet searched for something. What, Gavin wasn’t sure. "Fuck!" Emmet exclaimed loudly, as his knee collided with the dresser.

"You okay?" Gavin sat up.

"You’re supposed to have your eyes closed." Gavin sighed and laid back on the bed, his eyes closed.

"I’ll take that as a yes."

"Yes!" Emmet exclaimed, pouncing on his lover. "Better than okay."

Gavin had no time to react before the cool metal was felt around his wrists as Emmet secured them to the headboard above.

Wasting no time, soft lips searched out Gavin's mouth. Emmet pressed his lips roughly to Gavin's, forcing the older man to open up to him. Gavin shivered as fingers searched his flesh, teasing his skin. Emmet's caresses continued, as Gavin began to moan into the kiss, as he drank down each sound forced from Gavin's mouth.

Slowly trailing his fingers down the warm skin beneath him, Emmet allowed his fingers to play lightly along the waistline of Gavin’s boxers, as his older lover writhed and tugged at the restraints behind him.

"Stop teasing," Gavin panted; his body was throbbing with the need to be touched. "Please."

"Aww, but I was just starting to have fun," the young tenor pouted. "And besides, you think that was teasing?" he chuckled softly. "I haven’t even started teasing."

Gavin bit his lips from crying out as Emmet’s fingers ran over his need, the thick material of his boxers separating their skin. "Oh god," he gasped. Gavin’s eyes had snapped shut, as he felt the boxers pulled away from his body. "Em," Gavin murmured, his voice barely audible in the near silence of their room.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Emmet purred, nipping gently at the exposed flesh of his stomach.

"You don't need to be gentle. I sure as hell won't go easy on you, once you let me go," Gavin stated, firmly, as he arched his back, pressing his hardened member against his younger lover above him.

Emmet just hummed, loving the way that Gavin was talking dirty and slowly made his way up to Gavin's body, kissing and biting at the tan flesh that splayed out before him. His lips wasted no time searching out Gavin's chest, covering his nipple and sucking it softly. His teeth bit softly on Gavin's warm skin, eliciting moans from the older man.

Emmet reveled in the torture he was causing his older lover as Gavin pulled helplessly at the cuffs binding his wrists. Preventing any participation on his part, Emmet knew firsthand the frustration it would cause. He loved it.

"Emmet!" Gavin gasped, as he felt his lover's lips upon his aching need. Emmet smiled at the surprise in Gavin's voice.

Emmet suddenly moved downward to wrap his hand around his length. "Emmet, wh- Shit _!_ " Gavin gasped as he felt something hot and wet encircle his length.

His stomach sucked in as breath escaped his lungs from the sudden pleasure that coursed his body. He gasped again as Emmet took him deeper and his teeth barely scraped over the top of his length sending delicious vibrations through him. He started to pant and his heartbeat raced. His head moved from side to side on the soft pillow.

"Em-Emmet! Ah, fuck! Don’t stop!"

Emmet complied with his request, rubbing his tongue on the underside of his length as his cheeks enclosed to suck on him harder and faster. Gavin's body began to sweat uncontrollably. He was so close, so very close. A tight, ecstatic feeling coiled in his abdomen and he gasped as he arched off the bed, releasing into Emmet’s mouth. His lover, caught off guard, coughed a little as his essence poured down into his throat. But he was able to recompose himself and licked his lips seductively as he sat up to look up into Gavin's glossy, gray eyes filled with lust and slight satisfaction. _Slight_ satisfaction.

"Shit, Em. That was unexpected," Gavin panted, slightly out of breath, as Emmet reached up and unlocked the cuffs. The second he was freed, Gavin pushed himself up and shoved Emmet to the bed, before pressing his lips against his, for a deep kiss. Gavin could taste himself on Emmet's lips, as he ran his hand down Emmet's leg and across his thigh, before he eased one of his fingers into Emmet's entrance.

Emmet jumped a bit, not expecting the sudden intrusion. "Well, to be honest, I have been wanting to do that for awhile. I think I'm addicted to your taste," he admitted. Gavin smiled.

"Really? I wasn't sure you would be into that, so I never pushed you. We'll have to experiment a bit. That might be a new power play, for our little acts," Gavin suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Emmet said, but gasped as he felt Gavin's second finger slid easily into his entrance. He started to squirm beneath his older lover, as Gavin started to thrust his fingers in and out of Emmet. Emmet knew he wasn't going to last long, since he was half-hard already, and the fact he loved the feel of Gavin's fingers inside him was an added bonus.

"Emmet, how do you want to come? Me or my fingers?" Gavin asked, as if he could read Emmet's thought.

"Your fingers, Commander, please," Emmet begged..."and...don't hold back," he added, already starting to pant a bit.

Gamet

"Wow," Emmet said, a little out of breath, as Gavin collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, wow. I didn't realize you liked my fingers so much," he replied, as Emmet snuggled up to Gavin and put his head on his chest. His arm curled around Emmet's shoulder and locked him securely to him.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive without you," Emmet said with a sigh.

"Em," Gavin started. "You knew this tour was coming up. And you've survived without me for the last seven years."

"Yeah, but that was before _The Bloody Irish_ , and before I met you, before we became lovers. I know it's only been about a year, but it feels longer."

"I understand. Well, tonight I'll make it worthwhile so you will remember my scent and touch. I also have a present for you, to keep you connected to me," Gavin promised.

"Sounds like fun. But I've got so much to do. I have to finish packing, I've got to make sure I have..." Emmet started rambling...he glanced at Gavin's expression and shook his head, before he relaxed and placed his head back on Gavin's chest. "I'm going to miss you," he confessed.

"I know you will. I may not be physically there, but I will be with you either way. All you need to do is call me. I don't care what time it is; especially if you're crashing and you need a commanding voice." Emmet nodded.

"I know we don't that very often, but that's the one part of me I'm worried about. I worry about that Ryan's not firm enough to pull me out of a panic attack, if I have one during the tour. I don't know how, but you're the only who's been able to help me through one."

"Just get Ryan to call me. And you'll be fine, I promise."

After awhile of not talking, Emmet started to doze. He was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He was safe, warm and content and he had Gavin within his reach. He loved the man deeply. Emmet honestly couldn't imagine life without Gavin being in his world. His pillow started to rumble beneath his cheek and Emmet opened his eyes to Gavin trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmm?" Emmet asked sleepily.

"Do you want breakfast, Em?" Gavin asked in the same voice.

Emmet gave him a look of contempt, but he ended with a pillow in his face. Emmet shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Emmet asked, wholeheartedly. Gavin smiled and pulled Emmet in for a deep kiss.

"I'm pretty sure that I do. And I love you too. You are mine forever, Emmet Cahill, don't ever forget that," Gavin returned.

Gamet

Gavin was humming softly to himself while he quickly popped North American style French toast in the toaster. It was a treat both he and Emmet enjoyed when they were on tour for _The Bloody Irish_. It was very different from the way Emmet's mom prepared it; bread dipped in eggs and milk, fried and eaten with syrup, sugar, or jam. Emmet's family thought it was disgusting, but both Gavin and Em loved it. Gavin readied some eggs for scrambling, and checked on the sausages, thawing in the sink.

"Hey!" Emmet said in a teasing voice, as he seated himself on the bar stool across the counter from where Gavin was working. "That's my song. You wouldn't be able to do it justice."

"What?" Gavin asked, genuinely confused. He had been aware that he was humming, but he honestly had no idea what song it was.

"When Irish Eyes are smiling," Emmet said, shaking his head and reached over out for a handful of nuts, left over from last night, from the bowl on the counter.

Gavin slapped his hand away and in the same motion, he handed him a small glass of orange juice, which he downed in seconds. He refilled the glass and then put the container back on the counter.

"I was?" he asked, then smiled. "Well, that song definitely fits with our relationship. I'm always rescuing your ass. I'm Prince charming, while you're the damsel in distress. So, it's actually my song," Gavin said with a smirk. Emmet laughed at that and rolled his eyes dramatically when Gavin looked up from his work, grinning at him.

They had a nice, peaceful breakfast and then spent the rest of the day, never far from each other's side. While Emmet finished packing his suitcase and organized his passports and travel documents, Gavin cleaned out his disaster of a guitar case, complaining bitterly of a mess. When he found a random Cheezie in the case, you'd think Emmet had committed the worst crime ever.

"Do you know how long ago we were in Canada?" he asked, shaking his head in bewilderment. "A year in March! Em, that's disgusting. You need to take better care of your guitar. You don't want bugs to get into it."

Emmet couldn't help laughing at Gavin's honest horror at the discovery. Emmet alone knew that the cheezie was actually only a day old. He had a buddy in Canada who would periodically send him bags of Cheezies. He had become quite addicted to the crunchie little snack last year. Emmet quickly made up his mind to gross Gavin out even more.

He reached out and grabbed the cheezie out of his hand and popped it into his mouth, crunching down on the salty little morsel, closing his eyes briefly as the cheddary taste exploded in his mouth.

Gavin reacted exactly as expected. His eyes widened and turned absolutely light grey. His mouth opened just before he shuddered and he turned his face away from Emmet, his hand clapped to his mouth. "Em..." he got out, before he gagged and swallowed hard. "...met!" he finished and gagged again, and looked at him in disbelief.

"Relax," Emmet laughed. "It's only a day or two old. Andy just sent them." He tried to give Gavin a hug, but he wiggled away from him and gave him his 'Commander look'. He excused himself and disappeared into the guest bedroom/office to compose himself, giving Emmet some time to check his to do list and to think.

It had been the perfect excuse, though. Gavin had stolen Emmet's iPod, so he could download movies and shows he was in, so Emmet could see and hear him a lot. He also recorded _The Bloody Irish_ for Emmet, in case he needed his Commander. He had a couple of gifts hidden in the office, for Emmet. The first one was a silver watch that Gavin had ordered awhile back. It had been engraved in order for Emmet to feel grounded while he was on tour, and while Gavin wouldn't be there physically, it would help Emmet mentally. The second gift he was going to give to Emmet, after the tour and after Gavin had talked with Emmet's parents.

It was close to dinner time and Gavin went to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. When it was ready, Gavin went to their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Emmet, dinner's ready."

"Just a minute!" Emmet called.

Gavin shook his head and went back to the table and prepared both plates. By the time he poured some wine into the glasses, Emmet emerged from their bedroom and joined Gavin at the table. "Smells good, G," he complimented.

"Thanks, now eat up," he replied.

After that, they ate in peaceful quiet. When they finished, they washed the dishes together and then retired to the living room where they fell into each other's arms on the couch. Gavin couldn't get enough of him. He needed to memorize everything that he had memorized within the last year. Emmet was as desperate to do the same, and he welcomed it completely.

Gavin had a bad feeling about this tour. He'd had a bad feeling about it for awhile. He was worried for Emmet; he knew that Sharon and the other lads would be there for him, but still... It was that O'Dwyer guy. True he hadn't harassed Emmet since the first day, but did that really mean he would go after Em when he wouldn't be able to protect him? Gavin had a feeling that O'Dwyer was planning something for Emmet, while they were on tour.

"G, are you okay? You look worried," Emmet asked, stroking his face gently, forcing Gavin to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes which reflected his feelings so clearly. Right now they were registering concern.

"I honestly don't know. If I didn't have this _Charlie_ project to work on, I would go with you. It's not that I couldn't be on my own; I've done it for years. I'm more worried about you," Gavin stated truthfully.

"Is it Michael?" Emmet questioned. "He hasn't come after me since the first time, and you know I would tell you if he did. We're on a tour bus most of the time, he won't touch me if the guys are there. The first time I couldn't handle him because I was shocked; I'll be better prepared this time," he explained.

"Will you?" Gavin asked, seriously.

"Gavin," Emmet sighed. "Please no more talking about O'Dwyer, not on our last night. I'll be fine. I'll text you everyday if that'll make you happy."

"I'm sorry, Em. I just needed to voice my concern. I just don't want you to get hurt, not again," Gavin said, as he pulled Emmet for a deep, passionate kiss. "Come on, let's move this to the bedroom. I need you."

Emmet chuckled softly. "You _need_ me? That's a new one. I almost forgot, didn't you have something for me?"

"Right, I'll be right back."

Gavin quickly got up and went to the office to get the watch. He checked on Emmet's iPod to see if it had finished downloading. It was done, so he unplugged it and snuck into their bedroom and placed it back into Emmet's carry-on.

He went back into the living room and sat down beside Em. "Here, this is for you," he said, as he handed Em the little box.

"What is it?" Emmet asked, curiously, as he opened the box. Inside, was a silver watch. He looked at Gavin. "Wait, is this...what I wanted for my birthday?" Gavin nodded, smiling.

"Yes, sorry it's a week late. But there's a reason for it. Look at the back," he instructed. Emmet did and gasped and he read the engraving outloud.

" _To my Gallant Soldier; keep calm and you'll be okay. With love, Gavin_. Gavin, you didn't..."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Gavin smirked and pulled Emmet in for another kiss.

"You can pay me back by surrenduring only to me," he said, in a light, commanding voice, while getting up. Emmet smiled at that and followed suit.

"Only for you, Commander."

Gamet

Gavin laid awake in bed all night, while Emmet slept fitfully in his arms. He couldn't shake the bad feeling. Something was going to happen to Emmet during the tour, he could almost feel it. He wanted to quite _Charlie_ , but the project was well under way and it would be hard to find someone just as good as him to fit the role of Sean Doherty.

He felt the tears form in his eyes and escape down his cheek when the alarm went, very early. He felt stupid for crying, it's been years since he let his emotions get the better of him and cried in front of someone, except when he was acting.

"Oh please don't," Emmet said, his voice trembled with emotion, his own eyes tearing up. "You're suppose to be the strong one, G."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I love you so much, promise me you'll stay safe," Gavin replied, sincerely. "We have some time, right?" Emmet nodded.

"It's only five in the morning, the plane doesn't take off till eleven-thirty," he answered. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips on to Gavin's. He sat up.

"Em?" he questioned.

"Gavin, make love to me?" Emmet asked, softly. "Please?"

Gavin gently pushed Em down, with his back against the mattress. He climbed on top of Emmet and he took his young lover's chin with his pointer and thumb and gently turned Emmet's head so he was looking at him in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," Gavin repeated.

"I promise," Emmet promised.

"Good. Are you ready for me, my young soldier?" Gavin asked, slightly turning into Commander Pearse and once again sent chills down Emmet's spine.

"I'm ready," Emmet breathed, and gasped as Gavin slowly pushed himself in. He buried himself as deep as possible and Emmet found himself basking in the feeling of being fulfilled, completed. "You can move," he whispered, as he felt the twinge of pain die down, growing a bit impatient himself.

Gavin forced himself to take it slow for a few moments, thrusting himself into his young lover, in and out, well aware of Emmet's wavering patience. "Faster, G..." Feeling what restraint he had left, dissolved immediately, Gavin pulled Emmet closer to his hips, while Emmet wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist, pulling him deeper into the heated embrace and he shivered unconsciously as a new wave of pasion and lust hit him head on.

Emmet cried out gently as Gavin began thrusting himself harder and repeatedly into him, unable to hold back any longer. He could feel himself growing tight, telling himself his release was soon. Reaching up, Emmet placed his arms around Gavin's neck and pulled his body even closer to him. Gavin leaned down and planted his lips over Emmet's and kissed him passionately.

Emmet gasped as Gavin found his prostrate and he started thrusting himself harder, knowing that Emmet wasn't going to last long. He smirked when he felt his young lover squirm in his embrace, screaming his name.

"Just a little longer, Em...please, just a little longer..."

"I-I can't..." Emmet moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Gavin!"

The feeling of Emmet's muscles clenching around him as he reached his end, proved to be too much for the older man. "Emmet!"

Gasping as Gavin's white hot liquid filled him from the inside, Emmet tried desperately to regain the ability to breathe from the heaven he felt himself spiraling into. Gavin collapsed on top of him, unable to muster the strength to move.

After a few minutes of silence, save for their labored breaths, Emmet finally found his voice. "That was amazing, thank you, Gavin." Gavin leaned down and kissed him again.

"You're welcome, Em," he whispered, gently.

Gamet

The foreboding feeling surrounded Gavin again as he drove Emmet to the airport. They were running a little late, probably his fault, could've been Emmet's, it didn't matter. He knew the other lads, especially Damian would get a kick out of Emmet's lateness. He was never late, unless he had been...busy. Unfortunately, the guys all knew it. Oh well, they would be teasing him and not Gavin.

Gavin stayed with him, holding tightly to his hand, until he had to pass through security. Gavin leaned over to him and planted a small kiss to cheek and then whispered in his ear: "Please stay safe, Em. Text me when you get to New York. I love you so much, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, G, and I promise," he answered. Emmet blinked the tears out if his eyes, brushed his lips over Gavin's and disappeared into the small room that led to the airport security.

Gavin wiped the tears off his face and took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of his life. He was slightly sick to his stomach about it, but it was time. If he wanted Emmet in his life permanently, permanently like Ryan and Neil, it was something he needed to do. Tomorrow he was going to visit the Cahills', and ask for their son's hand in marriage.

 

 


	13. An Unsettling Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael uses Gavin against Emmet, before he finally gets what he wants out of Emmet. Gavin receives a disturbing call from Declan on Emmet's phone. And, Gavin has a minor panic attack himself.
> 
> Warning: This will be a dark chapter and there will be an explicit rape scene.

**

Emmet found himself leaning against a wall in the hotel's hallway, that led to his room he shared with Damian and Declan. During the first month of the tour, he had gotten close to the two of them, staying away from Michael as much as possible. It was late as they had finished their live performance, in Saskatoon, Canada, about an hour ago. He was texting Gavin, to see if he had tuned into the performance. He had, and told Emmet that he had done exceptionally well.

Emmet barely registered a door opening near him, before it was too late. His phone fell to the floor as he started to cry for help. His cry was cut off when Michael pressed his lips roughly against Emmet’s. "You're mine, now. My pretty pet." He then shoved Emmet hard backwards and into the room, not before stepping in and shutting the hotel door.

Emmet landed on the bed, and he screamed as loud as he could, but Michael snapped his head painfully, stunning the younger singer into silence. "Hey, give that back!" Emmet suddenly cried out as Michael took a hold of his wrist that had the watch and forcibly removed it from his possession.

"What's so special about this watch, anyway?" Michael pretended to ask, as he gave the watch a look over. Emmet kept silent. It had been a promise gift from Gavin. "Hmm," Michael continued, " _To My Gallant Soldier, keep calm and you'll be okay. With love, Gavin._ Ugh, that's so gay."

He tossed it across the room and Emmet cried out a "No!" when he heard it crack against the wall. Michael brought two lines of rope from his pocket and he wasted no time in bounding Emmet’s wrists to the bedpost.

Emmet was scared out of his mind. Michael's eyes held the lust of a predator, traveling up and down his body. Michael was much worse than Lisa. Emmet couldn’t stop shaking, wondering over and over again how this could be happening to him. Why couldn't Michael just give up the fact that he was already in a relationship with Gavin?

"Gavin!" Emmet gasped. Michael's mood darkened.

"Shut up, Cahill! One more word about O'Connor....!" Michael threatend, darkly.

The thought of Gavin renewed his struggle. That nightmare he had with Gavin catching him having forced sex with Michael resurfaced again. He didn't want to have to go through that pain again of losing Gavin. He tried to pull his hands away from the bedposts, but it was impossible. The knots were too complicated.

"Michael," Emmet pleaded. "Why me?"

"Because, Emmy, dear, you're too beautiful to be left single and untouched, for much longer,'' Michael answered with a smirk. Emmet glared.

"I'm not single, you bastard! We've been over this a thousand times. I'm in a relationship with Gavin..."

"O'Connor, yes I know. And I'll say this once again. Why him of all people? He's not that good looking and he's twice as older than you," Michael snapped back. Emmet had enough. He loved Gavin. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

"SHUT UP! LEAVE GAVIN ALONE!!!" Emmet screamed. "I don't care what you or Lisa say about him. Gavin's my lover and because, O'Dwyer, Gavin's been nothing but kind to me. You have no idea how he's always been there for me..." Emmet froze. That title was way too familiar. He then realized, it was his song "Always There". It was now for Gavin. Emmet hesitated.

"He's taken me in when my own parents betrayed me. He never once minded that I was gay and had feelings for him. He knows what I want and how I want it. As much as I love touring with Celtic Thunder, I just hate it when I'm away from him. I love him, O'Dwyer. Why can't you see that? Why can't anyone see that?" Emmet cried, defensively. He started to tear up. That had been too emotional for him to handle.

"Pretty little speech, Emmy. But it's wasted. And besides, where is your partner now?" Michael sneered. "In Ireland, Cork to be exact... sound asleep. He doesn't give a shit about you." Emmet remained silent, his eyes averted. That stung. But...wait, that wasn't true; he was just texting Gavin a little earlier. He had watched the performance.

Michael then smiled sadistically, knowing he got to Emmet, before he slipped his hands into Emmet’s boxers, grabbed his cock and started to squeeze it roughly. Emmet gasped in pain. That hurt!

"No! Stop it! Let me go! Gavin, help me!" Emmet cried out as he buckled, as he started to struggle, kicking his legs at anything nearby.

Suddenly, a sharp slap snapped his head painfully, and he fell into silence again. Michael ripped Emmet’s shirt off, tearing it to pieces, and the brunette yelped as his attacker roughly pulled his boxers. And Michael fondled him roughly. Emmet whimpered, it was too much!

"Come now, Emmy, darling. I thought you liked having it rough?" Michael taunted.

Cold air touched his naked body and his cruel words roused Emmet out of his stunned state. The Irish tenor glanced up and saw that Michael was slipping his pants off. Emmet stifled a scream and tried to fight away, when he felt Michael's hands run roughly down his thighs and pushed his legs apart.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Emmet screamed in a panic.

"Emmet Michael Cahill, you are MINE!" Michael declared, sharply.

With no preparation, no lubricant and certainly no warning, Michael thrusted himself upward, into the tight entrance. And Emmet let out an ear-shattering scream of pain...

"GAVIN!!!!"

Gamet

Gavin woke with a start. He honestly didn't mean to fall asleep, he was texting Emmet. He grabbed his phone and was briefly blinded by the brightness of the screen when he turned it on. It was way too early for him to be up, but he was wide awake. He then realized that even though the room was cool, chilly even, he was sweating. He briefly wondered if he had 'caught' one of Emmet's nightmares, before he realized that was a ridiculous thought. You couldn't catch a night...

"Emmet," he said out loud. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He touched Em's picture on his phone. He listened to the rings, counting silently as they added up to...voice mail. "What the hell?" Gavin asked himself. Emmet just had his phone, why wasn't he answering?

"Hey Em," Gavin said, trying to sound casual. "Just thinking about you, how about you give me a quick call. Is everything okay? I miss you, and I love you." Gavin hit the end button on his phone, waited a few seconds, then texted the same message. The delivery notification read 'delivered', but didn't change to 'read'.

Gavin started to shake. He wasn't prone to panic attacks himself, but this was something new. He had watched the performance, but when he saw Emmet, he knew. Emmet looked broken and confused. He had to get to Saskatoon, to Canada. Emmet needed him. Something was going on, and he was lost. Maybe not physically lost, but he...

"Shit!" Gavin cursed. He quickly shut the music off and opened the browser on his phone and started to look for a flight that would take him to Emmet. _Charlie_ can wait. His young lover needed him. He was about to enter his credit card number when his phone rang.

Gavin froze. It was Emmet's tone.

Gamet

Damian suddenly sat up in his room he shared with Declan and Emmet. Weird, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He had been waiting for Emmet to come back from his call to Gavin...Emmet! Now that he thought about it, he swore he heard a couple of screams down from the hotel's hallway. He groped for his phone to text Emmet. He wanted to make sure that his friend was okay.

Emmet, are you okay? -DM.

Not two minutes after he pressed the 'sent' button, someone was pounding on his door. "Damian, Declan! Get up now!"

It was Ryan. Declan sat up quickly, wide-eyed and alarmed, as Damian quickly hopped off the bed to let Ryan, Neil and the other male band members into their room. Ryan looked pissed while Neil and the others looked like they saw a ghost.

"What's going on?" Declan demanded.

"It's Emmet, he's in serious trouble!" Ryan answered. Damian paled.

"Dammit! Michael got to him!" Declan cursed, as the boys quickly threw some clothes on. "We have to move!"

Gamet

Emmet’s feet slid against the mattress, trying to push his body away from the unbearable pain. He was crying out constantly, with every harsh thrust. Michael pulled Emmet’s left hip towards him, sending him even deeper into that tight heat, causing Emmet to scream in pain, the tip of the older singer’s member hitting his prostrate dead-on.

Emmet felt weak as he cried, tears running down his pretty face. This hurt more than he ever imagined it would. Sure, he and Gavin have had rough sex before, multiple times, but Gavin always made sure it was pleasurable. He couldn’t resist as Michael's hips ground against his. Emmet’s body twisted beneath him, but Michael was stronger and kept the Irish tenor in place, right where he wanted him. Emmet's body shook as Michael continued to rape him.

"Stop...please, I..I'm hurting. I need Gavin...please..." Emmet sobbed, his body hurting.

Michael slapped Emmet's face, hard and gave a particular brutal thrust. Emmet gasped in pain. "I told you to shut up about O'Connor! You're mine!!" Michael snapped.

"NO!!! STOP!!!" Emmet kept yelling, pulling at his trapped wrists and squirmed uncomfortably, as Michael kept thrusting himself into Emmet, setting a more brutal pace. Emmet screamed in pain.

Suddenly, there were several pairs of feet running towards the hotel room. The door knob started jiggling as evidence of someone trying to get in. "Michael O'Dwyer, open this goddamn door, now!" Ryan's demanding voice broke through the door.

"Hang on, I've got an extra key," came an unknown voice.

"Then hurry up! Our friend is being hurt!" Damian cried.

The door to the room slammed open. Time seemed to freeze and for a moment, no one moved or spoke. But then again, they didn't need too. The only sound that was heard, was coming from Emmet's crying. The fury in the rest of the male members' eyes of Celtic Thunder said more than enough.

"Gavin...help," Emmet managed in a very weak voice. "...need Gavin... please. Gavin...." he choked. Emmet felt weak, lost and he felt sick. He needed his older lover. He needed his Commander. He was crashing, hard. "Gavin, please...need him...GAVIN!!!" he screamed.

"Oh my god, Emmet!!!" Damian screamed in pure anguish.

There was their young friend, naked and trapped on the bed, and being raped. He was crying for his older lover to help him. Michael was top and inside him, glaring at them with a furious expression. Damian's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor, having fainted into an unconscious state.

"Declan, get Damian out of here! Grab Emmet's phone and call Gavin, immediately! Emmet's going to need serious help from his older lover. Barry and I will handle Michael," Ryan instructed, loudly and clearly. "Neil, you need to help Emmet. Do what you can until Gavin gets here," Ryan told his husband.

Ryan and Barry rushed to Michael and pulled him out of Emmet, non-too gently. Emmet cried out and passed out from exhaustion and sheer pain. Michael was being pinned against the floor by Barry, who was straddling his hips and his arms pinned at his side. Ryan was holding Michael's arms as well, because he was uncommonly strong. No wonder Emmet couldn't get away, he didn't stand a chance.

Neil rushed to his trapped friend. He saw that Emmet had tear-stained cheeks and had several red handprints on his skin. He was also extremely pale. Neil struggled to untie the ropes as quickly as he could. He then pulled a sheet to cover Emmet's naked body. After that, he grabbed his phone and started talking to the police.

"You bastards, get off me!" Michael shouted, kicking his legs around frantically, trying to remove Barry and Ryan. The two merely tightened their grip on him.

"We're not letting you touch Emmet or be anywhere near him again, you twisted son-of-a-bitch," Ryan snapped, angrily.

Neil snapped his phone shut. "The police are on their way, as well an ambulance."

Ryan and Barry tried to keep their grips, but Michael was thrashing too hard. Ryan's footing slipped and Michael was able to kick his legs out. Ryan slipped and fell completely on Michael, who proceeded to kick the older man off of him. Ryan landed on his right side, away from the thrashing man. There was a sickening, cracking sound. Ryan cried out in pain.

Michael jumped up, his arms breaking free from Barry's grasp. Barry was trying to get to his feet quickly, as Ryan struggled to sit up, while holding his right arm tenderly. Neil was holding Emmet close to his body, shielding him from further harm, glaring at their 'so-called' colleague. Michael O'Dwyer would not be part of Celtic Thunder anymore, not after what he had done to Emmet tonight. And Neil was going to make sure of it.

"Don't let him get away!" Ryan said, urgently.

"No need, Ryan. He's not going anywhere," David replied in a cool, but deadly voice, as he stood in the door of the hotel room.

Ryan looked up and saw that both David and Sharon stood in front of the door, preventing Michael from escaping. And they did not look happy, in fact, Sharon was beyond pissed. And that usually did not end well.

"Mr. O'Dwyer, I'm very dissapointed in you. I told you not to harass Emmet; and what did you go and do? You fucking raped him! You knew he was in a strong relationship with Mr. O'Connor. How did it feel, hmm? To have Emmet completely at your mercy? Not only will you face charges against everyone who witnessed the event, but you will face Mr. Gavin O'Connor. I told you, Mr. O'Connor is not the man to mess with. He will not go easy on you, as he's extremely protective of Emmet. Mr. O'Dwyer, you've made a grave mistake tonight...by raping Emmet. You have just ended your career with us. Has anyone contacted Mr. O'Connor about this?" Sharon said, in a stern voice.

"Declan would have, by now," Ryan reported.

Gamet

"Oh my god! Don't do that again! I was so worried about you! Emmet, you know how much I love you!" Gavin said quickly, his words tumbling over each other. "I’m booking a flight right now."

"Wait, wait, wait," a voice said on the other end of the phone. It wasn’t Emmet's voice at all.

"Who?" Gavin started to ask before it clicked, "Declan?"

"Yah," he said. "Y’know you’re a good friend Mr. O'Connor, I’m just not quite ready for the whole love thing."

"Sorry," he said with a choking laugh. "What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you on Emmet's phone?" Gavin demanded. "He just had his phone..."

"I think you’re needed here," He interrupted seriously. Gavin's heart skipped a beat. "Emmet’s not acting like himself at all." Gavin darkened.

"I know, I saw the performance. He looked lost. He didn't say anything in his texts?" Gavin demanded.

"We're worried about him. He's missing you too much and I umm, we found him, umm…"

"What?" Gavin asked as cold fear shot through his body. This couldn't be..."No!" he cried out.

"You just need to come. It would better if you saw Em for yourself. Emmet, he's...he's not feeling well...he's homesick... he's crashing...He needs you...Gavin, you need to help him. He's in pain," Declan said. "Forward your flight stuff and I’ll pick you up at the airport."

"Okay..." Gavin said slowly and ended the call. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Shit! Emmet...wait...Emmet was crashing...Fuck! In Pain!? Oh god! No! Oh my god, Emmet!!!" he panicked.

What had happened to his strong, young lover that suddenly made him so vulnerable? Emmet was...crashing...hurt!? Somehow, Emmet's sub had taken over and Emmet needed his Dom. Gavin was shaking, he couldn't stop. This news about Emmet...

He knew something like this was going to happen. "EMMET!!!" He screamed, in a panic. Fucking, son-of-a-bitch! He was right to have had a bad feeling about this tour! Why didn't he follow his instincts and quite _Charlie,_ sooner _?!_  He knew  something like this  was going to happen to Emmet... "Oh god, EMMET! Jesus, Em, please hang on, hon. I'm coming..."  He needed to get to Emmet and quickly. Emmet was in pain.

"Gavin?" Emmet's mom’s sleepy voice came through his door. Gavin stilled. Shit, he forgot he was staying with the Cahills' that night. "Mr. O'Connor?"

"Sorry Carmel," Gavin said opening his door. "I didn’t mean to wake you up."

"Is everything ok? You look like you saw a ghost." She asked.

"I...I don’t know," Gavin said honestly and tried desperately to stay calm. "I’ve got to go."

"You're goin’? Where?" she asked. "It’s the middle of the night."

"Home," he said. "Then hopefully to Saskatoon by evening. Something happened, but Declan wouldn’t tell me over the phone." Gavin swallowed. _Emmet, hang on, I'm coming..._

He wasn't going to tell Carmel Cahill that the phone call was about her son. He needed to hurry. He had a sick feeling that Emmet was in trouble. Why else would Declan be calling and using Emmet's phone to call him, nontheless?

"Be safe Mr. O'Connor," Emmet's mom said nodding, then kissed his cheek. "Call me when you get to Cork."

"I will," he assured her. "Go back to sleep."

After Emmet's mom left, Gavin switched the light on in his lover's childhood bedroom and quickly gathered his things, as he tried to reassure himself.

"Shit, Emmet. Don't you fucking dare. I'm coming, hon. Just, please hang on. I love you too much," Gavin whispered, as a prayer.

But then, Gavin paused as he remembered something that Declan told him. He said that Emmet was hurting...and suddenly, Gavin's mood darkened.

No one hurts his Emmet and got away with it. And the only one who would dare harm his Emmet would be Michael O'Dwyer... "O'Dwyer, you're going to pay for hurting Emmet," Gavin promised, darkly.

Gamet

Everything after that melted into one another. The other CT members regrouped with Declan and Damian, in the hotel lobby, luckily it was deserted, save for the desk person. Neil placed the still unconscious Emmet onto a couch. After Sharon's warning with Michael, the guys noticed that Emmet was bleeding, so they had to clean him up, before he regained conscious, to prevent further trauma, and redressed him.

The lads were pretty exhausted when the ambulance finally showed up. The medics looked over Ryan, Emmet, and Barry. Barry was fine, only his fingers were strained due to holding Michael so long and hard. Ryan’s arm had a minor fracture. They put it in a simple brace and told him to take it easy.

The responder was talking to the group. "It seems that your friend, Mr. Cahill, has been raped, but we’ll need to make a rape kit, to make sure he doesn’t receive any diseases and we can use as evidence. There could also be some tearing, so we may need to put him under in order to stitch him up."

"Anything else?" Sharon asked. The responder’s expression darkened.

"Yes, this event may traumatize your friend. It may cause him some serious damage to his mental capacity," the responder explained. The lads nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Neil asked. The responder chuckled darkly.

"It means that his mind could go into shock. He won’t be the same for some time now," the responder answered, and then glanced at the sleeping Emmet. The lads followed his gaze. "…If at all. Is there anyone who will be able to help him?"

"Gavin O'Connor," Declan responded, immediately. The responder looked at him. "He's Emmet's older lover. He was booking a flight when I called him; he should be here in a few hours. And," Declan began. "Um, Gavin sounded a bit shaky... when I told him..." Declan hesitated. Sharon gave him a sharp  look.

"Wait a minute, Mr. O'Connor?" she demanded. "How much you did you tell him?"

"Nothing! Only that Emmet was in pain and was begging for his older lover to help him!" Declan said quickly.

"Dammit Declan. Gavin's going to think the worst..."

"He couldn't be more wrong...." Declan muttered.

"Is there anything else I should know about your friend?"

"He has breathing issues and is prone to having panic attacks," Sharon told him. "And um, he's also a sub. Gavin is his Dom." Ryan turned to her.

"Emmet, a sub?" he questioned, darkly. Sharon shrugged. What could she say? That was all she knew.

"In that case, we should take him to the hospital. I have trained experts who have been trained for these sort of situations."

Neil shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, it could make it worse, he won't trust anyone, not even us; and if he's been traumatized by this event, he won't let anyone else touch him except for Gavin. He'll freak out," Neil explained. "We've experienced it before, and we're a few of Emmet's closest friends."

"We also have a holding room for the one who did this to your friend, so that he wouldn't be able to get to Emmet."

The lads looked at Sharon. They totally forgot about Michael. Michael was being held in the police car, waiting for instructions.

"Fine. We'll take turns watching Emmet, until Gavin gets here. Declan, text Gavin and make sure he gets some sleep. He's going to need to be well-rested so he could watch over Emmet," Sharon said, in a tired voice. David placed a gentle hand over Sharon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sharon. The worst part is over. We just have to pray that Emmet will be able to heal from this ordeal, and if he has Gavin with him..." David said, trying to sound confident, but then trailed off.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing. What if Emmet couldn't heal at all?


	14. When Irish Eyes are Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gavin predicts, Emmet is up and having a panic attack. The nurses are clueless and even Sharon is helpless to help Emmet. When Gavin gets to the hospital, he orders everyone out so he can be alone with Emmet and help him. And although not quite recovered from his recent attack, Emmet fully accepts Gavin's marriage proposal to him, as he only ever wanted to be with Gavin and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter may be a bit rough for some people. It includes both panic attacks and breathing issues.  
> *I assure you all, that there is a happy ending, 
> 
> *And I am happy to announce there is a planned sequel - called "A New Beginning", And the key words are "weddings" and babies...well...a baby thrown into the mix,

**

A few hours later, Declan got a text from Gavin saying that his plane had just landed. He was surrounded by the CT members in the waiting room of the hospital. It was late at night and most of the lads were sleeping, sitting upright, save for their director. He was reading a book and drinking coffee.

Emmet still had not woken up from his ordeal. Sharon was in his room, watching over him. According to the responder, Emmet had lost some blood and was a bit dehydrated. In a more private setting, the responder also told Sharon to report to Mr. O'Connor that Emmet shouldn't have penetration sex until he was healed and that could be as long as a week for him to heal properly. He wasn't sure when Emmet would wake up, but they would have to wait until morning. It was going to be a long night.

Declan went up to David. "David, I'm going to need to burrow the rental car. Gavin just texted me saying that he's landed. Tell Sharon that I'll be back soon with Gavin," Declan explained.

"Alright, Declan. Drive safely, text me when you pick up Mr. O'Connor," David replied.

"I will, I'll be back in a half an hour."

A few minutes later, Declan parked the car in front of the airport. He went into the airport and scanned the arrival board until he found the gate. He got there in time for the first passengers file out. Moments later, Declan's eyes met his. Something was wrong, though.

"Mr. O'Connor..." Declan started, but Gavin interrupted him.

"Where is he!? I want to see Michael O'Dwyer and have him explain to me what the fuck is this...?" Gavin explained in a dark and dangerous tone, as he pulled out his phone. "Where the hell is he!? Did you know that Emmet's been having nightmares about this room for weeks!" Gavin yells in a dangerous tone. Declan froze. Shit, Gavin O'Connor was not just angry, he was beyond pissed. Declan had to trend carefully.

Declan's eyes widened as he glanced at the recent photos on Gavin's phone. "...Gavin...you haven't...This is..." Gavin narrowed his eyes, darkly.

"No, I haven't. You knew I had to get to Emmet and quickly. I had an address and a friend of mine, he was more than happy too. He was a friend of Emmet's as well. O'Dwyer has been watching Emmet for the past seven years. And he knew exactly who I was. He fucking saw and knew of _The Bloody Irish_!" he said in the same tone, as the two started to walk towards the exits of the airport. Gavin had one personal bag and a carry-on. There was no need to go to the baggage claim.

Declan was startled beyond belief. I mean, he did witness the end of the rape, but this was still new. "Oh my god! I still can't believe it...that he...that O'Dwyer...would ever...I mean, one of our own....Emmet...oh god...This...Sharon needs to see this...but you need to help Emmet first. He's your first priority. He's still unconscious...."

Gavin stopped. "Wait, unconscious? What the fuck happened to him? Where is Emmet?" he demanded.

"He's at the hospital. We don't know how long he'll stay unconscious. He's been traumatized...they had to put him under."

Gavin paled as he started to put the pieces together. From the first time he was woken up in the night to early morning, to Declan's phone call, to finding out that the room in Emmet's nightmare had been real after all...all coming together when O'Dwyer had first molested Emmet the first morning he met him.

"Emmet's been raped...hasn't he? That's why I woke up suddenly and was sweating. I thought I had caught one of Emmet's nightmares, but it wasn't, was it? It was happening for real," Gavin said, in a low voice.

"Yes," Declan answered, now feeling guilty that he kept Gavin in the dark. He had no right too. Gavin should've known beforehand. Gavin's expression softened a little.

"Don't worry, Declan. I'm not mad at you. But we need to get out of here. If I know Emmet, his unconsciousness won't be long, especially if he's been raped. He'll wake up, screaming for me. I've experienced it before." And they started to head out, quickly this time.

"Emmet's been hurt before?" Declan asked, as they finally made it to the car.

"Yes, by Lisa Lambe, over a year ago," he answered.

"Jesus, poor Emmet. He's been through a lot. He's lucky to have you help him. How did you guys meet anyway? I never asked."

Gavin smiled gently, despite the current situation. And he started to talk.

Gamet

As predicted, when Declan and Gavin got to the waiting room of the hospital, Declan noticed that the air was different and intense. The boys were up and looking alarmed and concerned at the same time. David spotted the two and went up to them.

"Mr. O'Connor..." he started.

"What the hell is going on? Where is my Emmet...?" Gavin demanded, in a furious voice.

"It's Emmet, he's awake. The people here won't let Sharon help him..." David tried to explain.

"Shit! No!" Before anyone could stop him, Gavin took off running. He quickly found Sharon sitting on one of the benches. She looked pale and exhausted. He walked up to her. "Sharon!" he exclaimed with worry. She looked up.

"Mr. O'Connor, my god! No thank god! You need to stop them! They're making the situation worse. They're hurting Emmet -!" she rambled, the situation was new and frightening to her. She wanted to help Emmet, but they wouldn't let her. She sounded distressed. Gavin narrowed his eyes.

It was then he could hear the frantic crying and screaming from a couple of rooms down the hallway. He knew that was Emmet calling for help...his help! Gavin had to hurry.

"Try and get some rest, you look exhausted. I'll handle this. They wouldn't dare keep me from helping my Emmet."

He quickly rushed to Emmet's room and he could hear quite a commotion within the room, but he could only pick up Emmet's pleading for them to stop. He slammed the door open, forcing the people to stop and look at him.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this!?" Gavin demanded, angrily, unknowingly, he had turned into Commander Pearse. He was angry. Emmet was his lover and soldier, dammit!

He noticed that Emmet, his young sub, had curled into himself as he continued to whimper and cry. He also noticed that Emmet was shaking, badly, he might add. Emmet was close to having a panic attack.

"COMMANDER PEARSE, HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Emmet screamed, having heard his Commander. Shit, Emmet! He was in trouble. He had to get him!

"Sir, now is not the time..." one of the people started, but Gavin shoved himself in the room, went to Emmet and immediately scooped his young lover into his arms. Emmet continued to struggle, but Gavin just held him even closer to his body.

"FUCK OFF, YOU BASTARDS!! LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! EMMET'S BEEN RAPED! LET ME HELP HIM!!!" Gavin yelled, sounding distressed himself.

"No! Let me go! Stop touching me!" Emmet panicked and continued to struggle against Gavin, not fully aware that the person holding him was his older lover. Despite the currant situation, Gavin continued to speak softly to Emmet.

"Easy, easy, Emmet, it's okay. It's me Gavin, Commander Pearse. I'm here love. Please Em, you're going to be okay. Oh god, Em... I'm so sorry. You've been so brave... I'll never let you go. It wasn't your fault. I will not disown you. I love you too much," Gavin said, gently, with tears in his own eyes. He was crying for Emmet; both he and Emmet were in pain.

Emmet finally stopped struggling and looked up at Gavin's warm and gentle face. Emmet was extremely close to having a panic attack, he was shaking so badly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop shaking ...but...oh god, Gavin, the Gavin O'Connor, his actor, then his first crush, now turned lover...but... Gavin O'Connor...he was here! The physical and real Gavin O'Connor had come to help him!

"Ga...Gavin...wait-no...Commander Patrick Pearse? My Gavin...?" he hesitated, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and crying within the last few hours.

"Yes Em, I'm here. Easy, easy, you're safe," Gavin returned. "I won't let anyone else touch you again. I'm so sorry," Gavin promised.

And for that, Emmet totally lost it, as he burst into tears, sobbing and clinging tightly onto Gavin. Gavin did nothing to stop Emmet. Emmet had been so scared, helpless, desperate within the last twelve hours. Declan had been right. Emmet had needed Gavin.

Gavin then noticed that the people were still in the room, watching them. He tightened his hold on Emmet and glared at them. "Why are you still here? This is a private moment between me and my young lover, who's been hurt, no thanks to you now. Everyone, get out. You heard me, no one touches him again. You can tell Ms. Browne to come in."

"Who are you and we thought we could learn?" asked the person who talked to him before. Gavin gave them a deadly glare.

"I'm Gavin O'Connor, Emmet's older lover. Don't make me repeat myself. You've done enough damage. Get out," Gavin replied in his commanding voice.

"Yes sir," he said, as they quickly filed out of Emmet's room. He went up to Sharon. She glared at him. "You can go see him. Mr. O'Connor is with him now. And I apologize for everything."

"You better be. That was totally inappropriate and unprofessional. Emmet was a rape victim. He needed someone familiar to him in the room. You had no right to force me out of his room," she snapped, before heading towards Emmet's room. She gently knocked on the door. "It's Sharon."

"Come in," Gavin answered quietly.

"How is he?" she asked softly, she could see that Emmet was now curled up in his arms, his face buried in Gavin's chest, still crying, but softly this time.

"He's still upset and shaking, he's not doing better. He's still hurting. But there's something I need to tell you about O'Dwyer. According to some research I managed to dig up, he's been watching Emmet for the last seven years. He was after Em this whole time. And he knew exactly who I was too. He wanted to hurt Emmet from the very beginning," Gavin explained.

Sharon sat down on one of the chairs with a sigh. "Why Emmet? Why would anyone want to hurt him? He's so kind, gentle and young."

"I can't answer that. What are you going to do with the rest of the tour? I won't let O'Dwyer be in the same room as Em."

"I don't blame you, and neither will I. I'll think of something. I doubt Emmet's going to want to part from you anytime soon. And I'm truly sorry that I hired O'Dwyer in the first place. I should've checked his background more thorough."

"Don't blame yourself. We'll get through this mess. Go and get some sleep. I'm going to stay, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll take care of Emmet," Gavin promised.

"I know you will. Alright, have a goodnight, Gavin. I'll tell the nurses to not bother you or Emmet. How are you doing? I heard you yelling at some point." Gavin sighed, he was tired. But his first priority was Emmet.

"A little tired, from jetlag, but I'm okay, I think. It's just, I had to make the situation clear to them to what happened to Emmet tonight. I had to command them not to touch Emmet again. I thought they should have been professionals on how to treat a rape victim. But I guess a rape victim, a young male, who was the victim and prone to panic attacks is a bit new to them," Gavin replied. Sharon shrugged.

"Seems so," she agreed. "I'm just grateful that you're here now, and I know Emmet is too. He was in so much pain, not just physically, but emotionally as well. I hate to see him hurt. We all owe you one. Do you need anything?"

"It was rough, but I handled it and I'm here now and just my personal bag from the rental car, please. I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight. And thank you, Sharon. I have faith that Emmet will be himself in no time," Gavin returned. "Oh by the way, Declan said he was put under, was it that bad?" Gavin asked, and Sharon paused on her way out.

"Right, I almost forgot. They had to put him under in order to stitch him up. According to the responder, the rape had been pretty brutal. He lost some blood and there was some tearing issues. Emmet is not to have sex for at least a week, in order for him to heal properly," Sharon answered, before she left, leaving Gavin alone with his thoughts and Emmet.

Gavin looked down and noticed that Emmet had fallen asleep in his arms. He could feel Em trembling lightly in his sleep. "My god, you poor thing. I'm so sorry." Gavin tightened his hold on his young lover. "I love you so much. I won't ever leave you again," he promised, softly, before leaning down and kissed Emmet gently on the top of his head.

Gamet

Sharon returned to the waiting room to find the boys still up and waiting on any news on Emmet. She gave them her report.

"He'll be okay, hopefully. Gavin is with him now. I told the night shift nurses not to bother them. Emmet's had enough trauma tonight, he doesn't need anymore more of it. And Gavin says he'll spend the night, he's not leaving Emmet anytime soon. Also, Declan, since you know where the car is, can you go and get Gavin's personal bag, please?" Sharon explains. Declan nods and leaves the room.

"What about the rest of the tour?" Ryan asks.

"It's only two more weeks, but we're going to have to cancel the shows. I'll handle it. Emmet's going to need to recover from his attack and I'm not going to stress him with work. He needs to heal. The only way for him to recover is to be with Gavin at all times. We'll have to tell Nicole and Seanna, they don't know what happened here tonight."

"Nicole's not going to like to hear that one of her baby brothers' been hurt," Neil put in.

"None of us do, Neil," Declan replied, as he got back from the parking lot, along with the bag in question. "That poor kid's been through a lot. Gavin's told me that this is the second time Emmet's been raped."

"What? Who hurt him the first time?" David asks, sharply.

"Lisa Lambe," Declan returned.

"Emmet did look lost, tonight...you don't think?" Ryan started, slowly.

Sharon glared and started, "I'm shocked, Ryan! Emmet would never hurt Gavin, he loves the man deeply."

But Neil stepped in. "Do you really think that Emmet would put himself in danger, like that, when he loved Gavin? I'm surprised, Ry. They would never betray each either. What if I were just as lost as Emmet...Do you honestly...?" Ryan backed up.

"Okay, I'm sorry! But no, Neil, you would tell me about your problems." Ryan had enough. Why Emmet? "BUT WHAT CHOICE DID EMMET HAVE? HE HAD VERY LIMITED OPTIONS!"

Gamet

Gavin had started to doze off, when suddenly, Emmet gave a loud cry in pain, jerking himself awake and grabbed onto Gavin tightly; his insides were still tender and sore. Gavin was immediately awake and alarmed.

"Emmet, what's wrong?" Gavin asked in both alarm and concerned.

"I...I don't know...I just hurt...." Emmet gasped in pain, he tightened his hold on Gavin's shoulders. "Gavin...I...can't breathe! I...I'm...my insides....they feel...wet...I...feel...Gavin...help...me...breathe...I need to breathe!" He collapsed against Gavin's strong form, sobbing painfully. "GAVIN, PLEASE, HELP!!" Emmet begged. Why wasn't Gavin helping him? Emmet continued to panic.

"No...no... I can't... no...stop! I need air. I need to breathe, help me! He won't stop! Leave Gavin alone! Stop, I need to breathe!" Emmet started to panic. Gavin winced. Oh fuck, it wasn't just a panic attack. Emmet was having trouble breathing. Shit, this was new. "Gavin...I need to breathe. Help me..." Emmet begged.

Gavin tightened his hold on Emmet. "No, don't go there, Emmet. Breathe, Emmet, for god sake, just breathe! Easy, you're with me." Emmet clung onto him tightly, still shaking and panicking. Shit, he wasn't listening. The nurses were going to become involved, if Gavin couldn't calm him. He tried something else. "Emmet, it's me, Commander Pearse! You've got to stay calm! EMMET, YOU NEED TO BREATHE!" Gavin shook him.

"I can't," Emmet sobbed..."I feel wet...please, it doesn't feel right. I feel pain...you're not hurting me, but I still feel pain...I'm hurting," Emmet begged. Gavin paled, as he put the pieces together.

Hesitantly, he lifted the hospital sheet that Emmet was in and closed his eyes in horror, turning slightly sick, himself. Emmet had been right. There was blood on the sheets, meaning Emmet had reopened his wounds.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Emmet...again, but he had no choice, if he wanted to heal his young lover. He started to tear up, as he pressed the emergency button. "Emmet, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...I love you so much..." Gavin pleaded.

Gamet

Two days later, Emmet reopened his eyes. "Where am I?" or at least that's he'd try to ask. He was staring at a white ceiling and realized he had a breathing mask on. And that's when he remembered what happened to him. He remembered waking up in pain, and had a panic attack. He remembered Gavin trying to pull him out of it, but this had been the worst one yet, because he was also having trouble breathing. The last thing he remembered is Gavin asking his forgiveness, before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Emmet, you're awake!" he heard Sharon exclaim. She sounded relieved. He turned his head to looked at her. He noticed she had bags under her eyes and it seemed she hadn't slept for at least a day or two.

"Gavin?" he mouthed his older lover's name. Sharon nodded and leaning over, she gently removed the mask. "Gavin?" he tried again, his voice sounding sore.

"In the waiting room. But I need to ask you a few things first. First, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, but other than that, I think I feel fine. Why, what happened? How long was I out?" Emmet asked his own question.

"Well, that's to be expected. You were out for two days; you reopened your wounds and they had to restitch you. You lost some blood. They kept you under, so you would heal better. Are you able to speak about O'Dwyer..." she started to ask, but stopped when Emmet cringed.

"No, don't bring him up, please. I can't deal with him now. Please, Sharon. I want Gavin, I want my lover, now..." Emmet softly pleaded. Sharon nodded and stood up.

"Alright, he'll be in shortly. Get some rest, Emmet," she said, before she walked out and to the waiting room where Gavin was sitting. Gavin looked up when she entered the room.

"How is he? Is he alright?" he asked, standing up. Sharon smiled. He sighed in relief.

"He's awake and is asking for you. He does seem to be doing better. Right now, all he wants is you."

"What are we going to do about Michael?"

"I'll deal with him later, after I get some rest. I need a clear head when I see him next time. The first thing I want is for Emmet to heal."

"You and me both, Sharon. And I think I have the perfect cure," Gavin replied, before winking at her.

"Good luck. And try not to let Emmet jump at you, he still needs to heal," she smirked.

Gavin couldn't help but smile. He had said a similar thing to Emmet a little over a year ago, when he invited the young lad to live with him.

Gavin entered the room that Emmet was in to see Emmet sitting up in bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, as he invited himself to sit on the bed.

"Tired of being in the hospital; but doing better, now that you're here," Emmet admitted. "I missed you," he said, as Gavin gently gave him a hug. Emmet inhaled his older lover's familiar scent. He knew he was safe at last.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how scared I was this past week. Don't ever put yourself into danger, like that again. You hear me? I love you too much, I can't lose you."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Emmet smiled. Gavin pulled him away slightly to make Emmet look at him.

"I'm serious, Em. Promise me you won't let your guard down again," Gavin said in a serious voice.

"I'm sorry, and I promise. But I can't help it if people think I'm handsome," Emmet said in a teasing voice. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm the handsome Dom and you're the beautiful damsel who belongs to me. And just for that cheeky comment..." Gavin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Emmet Michael Cahill, will you marry me?" Gavin asked gently, as he opened the box to reveal an Emerald Green Irish Claddagh ring.

Emmet gasped. "Of course I'll marry you!" he squealed.

Just as Sharon expected, Emmet tried to jump him, but Gavin held him back; instead, he pulled Emmet into a deep kiss, before slipping the ring on his ring finger.

Gavin pulled away from the kiss and looked at Emmet with a smile. "You fully belong to me now, Emmet Cahill. And don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again, please not again. Please, Em. I can't lose you. I love you so much," Gavin replied, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh G, no Gavin...forever and always, Commander O'Connor," Emmet returned with a smile. He inspected the ring. It was beautiful. "The ring is gorgeous, I love it, Gavin, and I love you,'' he complimented.

Gavin smiled. "I love you too, Emmet," he returned, gently, before pulling Emmet in for another deep kiss.


End file.
